


Online Friends (Divergent)

by FourTrisHEA



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Divergent, F/M, Miscommunication, Online Romance, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: Two people meet in a Game of Thrones online chat room and become instant friends. After a couple of months of chatting, users DragonQueen (Tris) and SexyWolf (Tobias) decide to give it a try and meet on a blind date. What happens when sparks fly, but not in a good way?**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to TDS author, Veronica Roth **





	1. Online Friendship

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41687375591/in/dateposted-public/)

**Title:** Online Friends (Divergent)

 

**Rating:** Mature (eventually... slow burn)

**Summary:**

Modern AU: Two people meet in a Game of Thrones online chat room and become instant friends. After a couple of months of chatting, users **DragonQueen** (Tris) and **SexyWolf** (Tobias) decide to give it a try and meet on a blind date. What happens when sparks fly, but not in a good way?

_**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to TDS author, Veronica Roth *_ *

 

**++o+ Chapter One: Online Friendship +o++**

**_01.03.2018_ **

**DragonQueen:** Okay, Mr. Sexy… I just got caught up. I finished episode 6 of season 2. As I’d anticipated, work was a nightmare today, so I only got home an hour ago.

**SexyWolf:** First, you need to stop calling me _MR._ Sexy. I was so drunk when I made up my username, and I only kept the name SexyWolf because my best friend, who is kind of an ass, dared me to use it! Also, WhiteWolf was already taken... lol. Kidding. I am probably the farthest thing from sexy. I consider myself more of the quiet/aloof type ;-) Well, except for you. In all seriousness, I think our talking online so much has helped me open up to you. I am much more reserved in my real life.

**DragonQueen:** Okaaaaay – I am going to pretend to believe you regarding the username. ;-) But yes, I can understand the allure of the online friend thing. I’m glad you’ve gotten comfortable enough to open up to me.

**SexyWolf:** Me too, DQ. So, on to Game of Thrones. Did you manage to make it through the episode without vomiting?

**DragonQueen:** Just barely. Even seeing the introduction of Ygritte’s character was enough to make me queasy. I hate how HBO romanticized her character and her relationship with Jon Snow.

**SexyWolf:** I know you do. I don’t care much for her character, either. And the actress that played her was not my type: I don’t like redheads. I think redheads are evil.

_++long pause++_

**SexyWolf:** Shit. You aren’t a redhead, are you? I swear I was only joking about the evil thing. Well, kinda. Lol

**DragonQueen:** I am sitting at my computer laughing… at you! But no, I am not a redhead. Not that it would offend me if you didn’t like my hair color. I appreciate you much more for your insightful thoughts regarding Game of Thrones, and that you are willing to re-watch the series with me and discuss it episode by episode.

**SexyWolf:** Of course, DQ, you are my best friend. Who else would I want to talk with about our favorite show?

**DragonQueen:** Hmmm…your best friend? You won’t even write out my full username, calling me DQ! Best friend is a pretty big title for you to give to a girl you have never met in real life.

**SexyWolf:** First, if you want me to write out DragonQueen every time, I will do it for you. I’ll do anything for you. LOL As for us not having met in person… Well, that is true, but you do feel like my best friend. We have been talking online for many months now — pretty much daily. When I have a problem, you are the first person I think of to talk to about it. Of course, someone who loves Game of Thrones as much as you do must be a wealth of knowledge about the real world!

**DragonQueen:** I am just teasing you! The truth is, your (cyber) friendship has become really important to me, too. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. So, thank you for that. There is something that feels safe about speaking to someone online that is never going to be in your “real life” — it makes it more secure, I guess?

**SexyWolf:** Yeah. You can’t betray me and spill all of my dark secrets that I confide in you!

**DragonQueen:** Fair enough. Okay, no more flattery — let’s talk about the episode. I didn’t love it for a couple of reasons. As you know, I can’t stand Ygritte. I wish Jon had just killed her and not spared her because she is a girl. And the Theon/Winterfell part wasn’t easy to watch.

**SexyWolf:** Oh, my sweet DQ! The moment I watched that part again I knew you were going to be so annoyed!!! I knew it! And although I do agree with you, and Ygritte is annoying AF... she had her role. She helped make Jon the man he is today. He did love her, but he didn’t pick her over doing the right thing. Besides…because of her, Jon was able to be a complete stud with Daenerys in S7. Which, I know, is your current obsession.

**DragonQueen:** And you aren’t a romantic? Of COURSE I ship them, they are meant to be!

**SexyWolf:** Am I romantic? I think with the right girl I would be. Speaking of that — have you thought about what I said? Maybe we can meet in the real world one day? I am sure there will be some Comic Con event we can meet at. Pick a city that is somewhere in the middle of the cities we secretly live in.

**DragonQueen:** Oh, Mr. Sexy… Remember our promise?! We agreed not to exchange real names or talk about where we live. I am a girl in my 20s… I like how _safe_ this thing is that we have now. Don’t be mad, okay?

**SexyWolf:** I could never be mad at you. And I get where you are coming from. Although I promise I am not a serial killer, I respect your wishes. Maybe two years from now, when the GoT series is finished, we can meet then. ;-) As I am in my 20s, too, I can be patient until you are ready.

**DragonQueen:** Thanks, Mr. Sexy! XOXO! You’re too good to me. Before we discuss tonight’s show, I want to hear about how Aemon’s visit to the vet went… was everything okay?

**_02.01.2018_ **

**SexyWolf:** Hey, how was your day? Are you feeling better?

**DragonQueen:** Hi, Mr. Sexy, I am not feeling better. :-( I ended up staying home all day and sleeping. My office was not happy with me.

**SexyWolf:** I was worried about that when you cut our chat short last night. I just knew you were really sick.

**DragonQueen:** Yeah, my roommate made me chicken soup before she left for her fiancé’s place. I’ve nibbled on that and have just been resting.

**SexyWolf:** I would so take care of you... if you would let me.

**DragonQueen:** Promises, promises… LOL

**SexyWolf:** Ha, ha. You are too much. But seriously, if you aren’t feeling well, we can stop chatting. I don’t want to be responsible for hindering your recovery.

**DragonQueen:** You always make me smile… Mr. Sexy. ;-) No, I hated not chatting with you last night. I missed you… Tell me about your day…

**_02.06.2018_ **

**DragonQueen:** Hey there! Listen, if I said something to upset you, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I am sometimes guilty of putting my foot in my mouth. I miss you, Mr. Sexy. :-(

**SexyWolf:** Fuck... DQ, I am the one who is sorry. No, you are perfect and probably the most amazing person with whom I’ve ever gotten close. The things I told you… about my life, my father… I’ve never talked to ANYONE else about those things. I just felt so overwhelmed after, and I needed some time alone to brood. But you are amazing, and I count on you. Sorry if that sounds… weird? But it’s true. Besides, I finally got you to agree to exchange photos of our fur-babies (as you like to call them… not my words). Your cats are cute. I’d rather see a picture of _you_ , but still a WIN!

**DragonQueen:** First, thanks for confiding in me. I care about you, too. A lot. And I do owe you an apology. My crazy ranting about your asshole father was not cool, and I am sure that, although TRUE, it didn’t make you feel any better. Again, I am really sorry. I wish I had been more level-headed and calm. I care about you… it just hit me harder than I thought it would.

**SexyWolf:** Hey, stop. No apology needed. Well… the only apology you owe me is for not being willing to meet in some random city and give me a real hug of comfort. (kidding!)

**DragonQueen:** Hey — we’ve just shared all of these personal life stories with each other… baby steps, my dear friend. Baby steps! And Aemon is _gorgeous_ … I just want to hug him! You are so cute, getting a white husky like Ghost in the show.

**SexyWolf:** You want to hug my dog… but not me?? Ouch! I know, I know. I just want what I want, which is to meet you in the real world. BUT, until then, we can keep working our way through season 4.

**DragonQueen:** Thank you for understanding.

**_02.14.2018_ **

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41731784972/in/dateposted-public/)

**SexyWolf:** Look, DQ — it is not nice to cyber-MOCK me. I swear, Aemon can tell when I am chatting with YOU!!! Dogs are very intuitive. Although my dog doesn’t know you, I am pretty sure he loves you. Hey… I know we have been chatting for hours, but I have to be honest with you about something off topic.

**DragonQueen:** Always… spill. Next you are going to tell me that you think my cats are psychic.

**SexyWolf:** I was really nervous that you weren’t going to be able to chat tonight, since it’s Valentine’s Day. I mean, I guess you have never told me that you don’t have a boyfriend… or a husband… (please God, do not tell me you are married!!)

**DragonQueen:** Mr. Sexy!!!! No, I am not married. LOL Jeez. And I am not dating anyone at the moment. I do go on the occasional date, usually when someone tries to set me up with some poor guy. But nothing good has ever come of that. And you?

**SexyWolf:** Single… super single. But also super-interested in someone.

**DragonQueen:** Oh? Well, that’s cool. So, what’s she like?

**SexyWolf:** Well, she is pretty amazing in every way that counts. Smart, wicked funny, kind, I love talking to her. She means a lot to me.

_++long pause before DragonQueen replies ++_

**DragonQueen:** Wow. She sounds amazing. So, did you have a nice V-day with her? You seem like the kind of guy that would make a good effort…

**SexyWolf:** Yeah, it has been a nice V-Day with her… because I am chatting with her _right now._

**DragonQueen:** Mr. Sexy! STOP toying with me — that was cruel! Ugh, you had me going there… Look, I really don’t know what to say. But yes… I like you, too. A lot.

**SexyWolf:** Good, because I am dying to meet you! DQ, I will do anything to get a chance to spend some time with you. I will fly to your city, stay in my own hotel and take you out — just for coffee, if you want. I am serious. Aemon has a new dog sitter, and he is willing to do overnights!

**DragonQueen:** I am sitting here blushing. I need to think about it. Okay?

**SexyWolf:** Okay. But will you at least tell me what city you live in so I can start planning my trip?

**DragonQueen:** You are too much!!!! But FINE… I live in Chicago. But do NOT go buying any plane tickets yet!

**SexyWolf:** Wait — WHAT????? Are you kidding me? I live in Chicago, too! Wicker Park neighborhood. This is CRAZY. I don’t even believe it!!

**DragonQueen:** You’re kidding again, right?

**SexyWolf:** No, I’m DEAD SERIOUS — I really live in Wicker Park (Aemon’s favorite park) and work from home most of the time. You?

**DragonQueen:** Work and live downtown, near Millennium Park. This is unbelievable!!

**SexyWolf:** No… I think it’s fate. Now we have to meet, for real. We have to wait until 2019 for new episodes of Game of Thrones, but who knows, maybe by then we can even watch it _together._

**DragonQueen:** Slow down there… This is just crazy, but it’s also pretty cool. Give me a few days to think about it. Please?

**SexyWolf:** DQ — of course. I want you to take all the time you need. I am just really happy.

**DragonQueen:** Thanks. And just so you know… I am really happy, too.

**_02.17.2018_ **

_“Why are we still talking about this, Tris?!” Christina says while spreading butter on her bread roll. The roommates are enjoying brunch this late Saturday morning. “You are CRAZY about this guy. I knew it when you had been talking to him for just a few weeks and you had those dates with Robert.”_

_“Robert? What does he have to do with this?” Tris asks, genuinely confused. She’d only gone on a handful of dates with the guy, and they were pretty much a flop._

_“Um, when someone as good-looking and attentive as Robert is throwing himself at your feet, taking you on fancy dates, and all YOU want to do is get home and change into your pajamas so you can log on and chat with SexyWolf, that’s how I know you really like the guy. You liked him then, and I think you like him a lot more now. I know you, Tris… like the back of my hand. Let’s not forget, it turns out he lives in the same state!” Christina says firmly, enjoying the look of surprise flashing on Tris’s face._

_Tris’s mind is racing. How did this even happen? She’d been an avid Game of Thrones fan for years, and decided to log into a GoT chat room one night, just to discuss the show and enjoy some banter before season 7 started… And then she met SexyWolf online._

_Tris trusts her roommate’s opinion, especially when it comes to men. Christina has always been direct, reads people well, and gives the best advice when it comes to dating. She’s also like a human lie detector. Tris will be so sad when Christina moves in with her fiancé, Will, after their wedding in two months. But Tris knows they will remain close, especially since Will’s condo is only 5 blocks away and he travels a lot for his job._

_“Okay, fine! You are right. Even I am surprised by how much I like him. I really care about him. We’ve talked about such personal things. I mean… is it even possible to fall in love with someone you have never met in person???” Tris asks aloud the question she often ponders; she does feel confused._

_“What kind of personal things?” Christina pushes. Tris loves her advice, but also knows that Christina would like to know it all. Tris would never repeat the personal things SexyWolf shared about his abusive father and the mother that abandoned him._

_“Christina, please don’t ask me that,” Tris says quietly, hoping that her best friend is not in a nosy mood. She doesn’t want to have to deflect her questions for the next hour._

_“Okay, relax. I don’t really care. I was just curious,” Christina admits. “All I can tell you is that we both know of a few couples that met via online dating and are really happy now. It’s a new world. Yeah, you guys are in a chat group about a weird show, but in the end, you were the one to tell me that while you do talk a lot about Game of Thrones, you talk much more about your real lives.”_

_Christina feels she needs to push Tris, who has always been so cautious about dating. Her roommate is one of the sweetest people she has ever known, and she really wants her to be happy._

_Christina considers the situation. Maybe this Game of Thrones nerd will be it for Tris. “I just think you should meet for coffee, and don’t hold back!”_

_Tris smiles at her friend, feeling more confident with her decision. As always, she can’t wait to talk to Mr. Sexy via chat tonight._

**_02.17.2018_ **

**SexyWolf:** So, as I end every chat lately — and I am persistent — could I take you out for a coffee date? How about next Friday, the 23rd?

**DragonQueen:** SexyWolf… my answer is yes! Let’s do this. I would love to meet you for coffee. But please, nothing fancy. AND, just in case it is a complete flop, can we agree to not exchange our real names for now?

**SexyWolf:** In case what, that we hate each other??? Just so you know, I call you DQ not for DragonQueen… now it’s for “Doubtful Queen”!

**DragonQueen:** ha, ha, ha… so, is that a no for coffee then?

**SexyWolf:** It’s a _hell yes_ — we are having our coffee date next weekend. I can’t wait!!!! I will pick out which coffee shop and get back to you. So, Friday the 23rd… shall we say 6pm? After work for us both?

**DragonQueen:** Sounds perfect.

**SexyWolf:** It sounds like a date to me!

**DragonQueen:** Yes, a date. :-)

**++o+ Chapter End +o++**


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our two Game of Thrones fanatics finally meet face to face. Sparks fly, in more ways than one.

**++o+ Chapter Two: The Date +o++**

**_02.23.2018_ **

“You have _got_ to stop staring at me like that!” Tris chides Tobias for the third time. She feels unworthy and therefore uncomfortable with the attention. Tobias has basically gawked at the beautiful blond since the moment she walked into the coffee shop in downtown Chicago. Her cheeks flush with warmth, and she smiles sheepishly at her date. No man has ever looked at her with as much adoration as he is tonight, and it’s a little unnerving… though very flattering.

 “Sorry, I just can’t believe we are finally sitting here face to face,” Tobias admits. Tris notices that he seems to be nervous, and she finds it endearing. “And, I also can’t believe how gorgeous you are.”

The moment Tris entered the fun little market/café and her eyes landed on the handsome man sitting in the corner, she just knew it was him. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and he immediately stood up and walked over to greet her.

When Tris asked him how he knew that it was her, Tobias just smiled at her and said he knew that she would be just as beautiful on the outside as to match her beauty on the inside. Tris blushed at his words and given him a quick, small hug. Tobias then blurted out his first name. She smiled at him and told him her name was Tris, but quickly insisted on no last names. Tobias agreed to her request, and escorted her back to his small, square café table. He was delighted when she took the seat directly to his left rather than sitting straight across from him. It would make it easier for him to take her hand, if she’d let him.

Tobias drinks restlessly from his coffee cup, unable to tear his eyes from Tris for even a moment. Every time he looks at her, a small smile touches his lips. She can see that he is jittery and really into her, while the butterflies in her own stomach make her smile breathlessly. She finds him to be very attractive, too. Those dark eyes and thick, brown hair are mesmerizing — she wants nothing more than to run her fingers through his fabulous hair and touch his chiseled jaw.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/26966026347/in/dateposted-public/)

 

“I feel a little silly now. I don’t know why I fought this for so long,” she whispers in his ear. They have been talking for an hour straight, laughing and smiling and not noticing anyone else around them.

“I’m having a really nice time,” Tris adds.

“I am, too. I know we agreed to just do a casual coffee date, but I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight,” he asks hesitantly. “I mean, I know you wanted to take it really slow...” Tobias’s voice trails off as he waits for her to respond.

Thinking it over quickly before answering, Tris knows that she doesn’t want their evening to end.

“I’d like that,” Tris says. “A lot.”

“Great!” Tobias glances at the time on his cell phone. “I was hopeful, so we need to hurry to RPM Italian down the block. I made a reservation for 7:30, and that’s just ten minutes from now.”

Tris’s eyes widen. RPM Italian is a really nice restaurant, and a reservation is difficult to get. She is really flattered that he went to all of that trouble. Tris leans over to kiss Tobias on the cheek, thanking him for making her feel so special.

They gaze at each other intensely, and this time Tobias leans close and kisses her on the cheek with tenderness and care. Tris’s heart beats a little faster in her chest; she is quite enamored with him.

“My pleasure. You are worth it,” he assures her.

**++o++**

“You are ridiculous! I can’t believe you made our reservation under the name Stark!” Tris giggles while stealing sidelong glances at her handsome date. Tobias has been holding her hand on top of the table since they arrived. Gently rubbing his thumb up and down the outside of her hand, his caress makes her smile.

They each talk about their day at work, still careful not to divulge too much information about their personal lives. It’s something Tris asked for when agreeing to meet Tobias face to face. Tobias pulls out his phone to show her pictures of his and Aemon’s visit to the dog park the day before.

Tris tells him about her roommate, and that she is getting married. Tris has him laughing over some of the funny Bridezilla stories. Even though Christina is a very good friend, this wedding has made her borderline insane. Tobias asks when the wedding is, then asks if she can bring a date, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tris blushes furiously; she admits that she can, but that she hadn’t been planning on it. Tobias just grins at her, letting her change the subject.  

“So, you’re twenty-six?” Tris asks as Tobias nods his head to confirm. “I’m twenty-four.”

“I still can’t believe I’m more than halfway to thirty!” Tobias growls playfully. “But I am a little relieved we are about the same age — not that it really would have stopped me.”

Tris raises her eyebrows, asking for clarification.

“Even if you were a decade older than me, I still would have asked you out,” Tobias admits with a nervous chuckle. “Sorry if I’m coming on too strong. I know we just met, but we’ve been so close online, and for so many months now, that I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize. I’m feeling the same things,” Tris admits, her eyes settling on his beautiful lips before she forces herself to look away. She is besotted with him, but she never dreamed that he would be so damned good-looking.

“That’s good to hear, and I meant what I said before. I’ve never really talked to anyone about my family,” Tobias says softly, relieved when she nods and smiles, slipping her hand into his.

Tobias notices that she stares right into his eyes, and he sees no pity there.

“Well, this time I am going to control myself and not go off on a rant,” Tris jokes to lighten the mood. The things Tobias confided in her made her blood boil and broke her heart. The thought that anyone could treat a child that way makes her sick. She also can see what a kind man he is. Thankfully, he came out stronger and kinder despite those assholes that raised him.

They then talk and talk about their favorite show, completely geeking out and not noticing anything that’s happening around them.

Bringing her hand to his lips, Tobias kisses her knuckles softly, their eyes meeting. Tris looks at his lips, and she can’t deny how much she cares for him. She realizes that although they’ve never met in person before, over the many months of regularly talking online for hours, they’ve really gotten to know each other. She already knew she _really_ likes him, but now that they are face to face, she feels it even more strongly. As though Tobias can sense what she is thinking, he slowly leans his face closer to hers. Tris smiles at him, encouraging him as she leans towards him as well. Both of them are more than ready to share a kiss.

“Hello! My name is Scott, and I will be one of your waiters this evening. What can I get for you?” the server asks, ruining their moment.

The couple laugh, realizing that they have not even looked at the menu yet. Tobias stares at Tris with admiration as her laughter rings out.

The waiter smiles, knowing that these two lovebirds are going to be sitting here all night making googly eyes at each other. He can recognize couples like that from a mile away.

Tobias suggests a couple of appetizers off the menu and asks Tris to decide what they should share. Choosing what she views as the safest option, she goes with the “Provolone-Stuffed Peppers,” which is a nice start; she has heard that the meal portion sizes are large at this restaurant. Plus, she knows it will be a nice plate that they can share easily.

The waiter hands them a wine menu, telling them to take their time and that he will make sure their fresh water glasses are always filled.

As soon as the waiter leaves, Tris and Tobias grin at each other. To break the silence, Tobias asks Tris a question about Game of Thrones that he knows she feels passionate about. Without missing a beat, she dives into her explanation and speaks animatedly, even flailing her hands around occasionally to make her point. Tobias just smiles, soaking in every move she makes.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41833974331/in/dateposted-public/)

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Tobias finally says as Tris averts her eyes and looks embarrassed. “I just can’t stop staring at you — I almost can’t believe you are real. In case it isn’t obvious, I like you… a _lot.”_

“Tobias, I like you a lot, too,” she whispers as Tobias leans down to kiss her softly on the lips. The moment their lips connect it is as though a deep connection is formed. Tris has never felt a kiss like this. Sighing softly against his mouth, it’s all of the encouragement he needs. Tobias places his hand to her cheek in order to cup her face as he presses his mouth against her soft lips.

After a few moments, Tobias slows them down by breaking the kiss. Pausing to breathe loudly in and out, he seems nervous and excited. This time, Tris moves to kiss him.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41833987021/in/dateposted-public/)

 

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls closer to kiss him again. Tobias doesn’t hesitate, he leans in and returns the kiss even more passionately than before. His tongue traces her bottom lip as Tris turns her head and parts her lips. Tobias’s tongue is tentative at first, but as their lips begin moving in sync, their kissing becomes more and more ardent.

Tris can’t believe she is making out at a table in the middle of a fancy restaurant. But she also realizes that she just doesn’t care about anything else right now other than this man. They kiss slowly and sweetly, lost in the moment and lost in each other.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry… again,” the waiter, Scott, interrupts. Tobias and Tris immediately break apart from their passionate embrace. Smiling adoringly at each other, neither one even looks at the waiter as they are so engrossed in one another.

“Just wanted to let you know that I will be stepping back as I am training a new employee, and she will be taking over as I observe,” Scott finishes, motioning with his hand for a thin, redheaded woman to approach. Tris smiles politely at the new server, then notices the upset expression on her face. For a moment, Tris wonders if she is having a hard night at her new job.

“Leslie?!” Tobias gulps, his face blanching at seeing the second waiter.

At that moment, a family of six seated a few tables over calls for ‘Scott’ to help them. They seem highly agitated, complaining that their order is wrong _again_. Scott anxiously asks Leslie to take the pair’s order while he handles the other angry table.

Tris senses that something is very wrong and shrinks back into her chair. Tobias’s eyes shift back and forth between the two women.

The redhead steps closer, an upset scowl on her red face. She is visibly shaking.

“Wow, look at you! Already seriously dating? We were together for over a year, Tobias!” Leslie hisses, turning to look at Tris with disdain.

Tris shifts uncomfortably in her chair. Her memory of Tobias telling her that he thinks ‘redheads are evil’ resurfaces in her mind… could it be because of his experience with this woman?

The couple seated next to them begins to glance over at them. Tobias looks mortified. He steals a glance at Tris, taking a large drink from his glass of water before talking.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40027601680/in/dateposted-public/)

 

“That’s not fair, Leslie,” Tobias says quietly. “We broke up, for good.”

Leslie gets even more upset, and suddenly tears pool in her eyes. “Wow, Tobias! After everything we had, that is all you can say to me?!” Her voice rises, drawing the attention of a few more tables. Tris notices that Scott has already left for the kitchen in an attempt to salvage the meal for his upset table of six.

Tris lowers her eyes to stare at the menu. She feels as though she is intruding on their private conversation. It is very uncomfortable for her, and she finds herself wondering just how long ago they broke up.

Turning to Tris, Tobias speaks lowly while pulling out his wallet. “Tris, may I have just a moment to talk with Leslie? Honestly, I would rather just pay the bill and take you somewhere else for our date. We haven’t ordered our main dishes, and our appetizer hasn’t arrived. I am leaving my card, in case the check comes while I am gone.”

Tris nods silently as Tobias quickly gets up and motions for Leslie to walk. The redhead doesn’t even give Tris a second glance as she storms off with Tobias.

Tris notices that Scott is suddenly back and speaking with the other table about their meals. Tris sits quietly, wringing her hands. The entire situation is upsetting, and now she is sitting alone at a table, worried about what this all means.

When the appetizer they ordered is brought to the table by another member of the wait staff, Tris requests that they please talk to Scott and get the bill for her.

Having lost her appetite, Tris just sips at her water and tries to relax. It is when Scott brings the bill that he apologizes for the way the evening turned out. Tris realizes that it has been more than five minutes since Tobias left, and that he must still be with Leslie.

_Calm down. Calm down. This doesn’t mean anything. Just relax. Tobias will be back soon, and then we can get out of here._

Sitting quietly for a few more moments while anxiously fidgeting, Tris decides that she’s getting too worked up just sitting at the table doing nothing. She gets up to find the restroom, hopeful that washing her face will help relax her. She sees Scott carrying a tray of drinks towards the dining area.

“Could you tell me where the restroom is?”

“Sure thing. Go down this hall towards the kitchen, past that first door, and then down the left hallway. It’s labeled,” Scott answers as he rushes by.

Tris goes down the hallway, walking past the first door and then hanging a quick left. She nearly runs directly into Tobias and Leslie kissing in the middle of the hallway, and stops short.

It takes her a moment to process what she is seeing, her mouth falling open in disgust.

Tobias pushes Leslie away, his face bright red and his eyes widening in panic. Leslie turns to face Tris, a satisfied grin on her face. She looks so smug.

“Wow,” Tris mumbles, looking at Tobias with instant disdain. Locking eyes with him for a moment, Tris feels a horrible pang in her heart. In that moment, she realizes just how deeply she cares for him while simultaneously feeling how gravely he has hurt her.

Tobias pushes past Leslie, trying to reach for her. “Tris! Please wait… _please_!”

Tris spins on her heels to return in the direction from which she just came.

Grabbing her coat from her chair and opening her purse at the table, Tris pulls out her cell phone to pull up her Uber App, and makes a request for an immediate pickup. Relieved to be downtown, she knows it usually takes just minutes for a driver to arrive. Tris is desperate to get the hell out of there. Within seconds, Tobias arrives at the table and tries to talk to her.

“Please, I know that—” Tobias starts to say, but Tris completely ignores him. Not even looking in his direction, she picks up the bill to calculate her half of the meal with a tip. Quickly dropping the cash on the table, she takes her purse and silently walks out of the restaurant with her head down.

Tobias follows her out, desperation clearly displayed on his face. Tris pulls her coat closed as she checks her phone for the details about the Uber car. She is relieved to see that it should be there any moment.

“Tris, I really, really like you. Please, just let me explain—” Tobias begins before Tris cuts him off.

“This was obviously a huge mistake. There is _nothing_ that you can say to me that would explain my date leaving me at our table while he is in the back making out with his ex-girlfriend,” Tris says coldly, her eyes filling with tears. She is hurt and humiliated.

Tobias lowers his head in shame, saying nothing.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41834031071/in/dateposted-public/)

“So, just save it, Tobias. I’m sorry I ever met you,” Tris cries, angrily wiping a lone tear off her cheek and turning her back to Tobias. “Thank God, my ride is here,” Tris mumbles to herself as she begins walking towards the curb.

Tobias’s throat tightens while staring miserably at her tears. He grabs her arm gently while speaking, his voice choked with emotion, “Tris, please! Just wait, I want to explain—”

Snatching her arm free and recoiling at his touch, Tris responds furiously at him, “Don’t touch me! I don’t know how else to get my point across, so let’s try this, because these are the last words I will ever say to you _— Fuck off, Tobias!”_

Ignoring the pain in Tobias’s eyes, she turns away from him and gets in the back of her Uber ride, asking the driver to please just drive away. She doesn’t look out the window; she never wants to see Tobias again.

As soon as she has buckled her seatbelt, she pulls up the app for the Game of Thrones Chat Room on her phone. She first blocks user SexyWolf, and then she completely deactivates her DragonQueen login as angry tears stream freely down her face.

_There, all done. Lesson learned. What a damned fool I was to think that he… Stop. Just stop._

Tris rests her head on the back of the seat and closes her eyes.

Meanwhile, Tobias watches the car pull away, feeling sick to his stomach. He fears he just made the worst mistake of his life.

**++o+ Chapter End +o++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Whew! That was a rough one with the angst at the end. That painful situation is all part of the plot of this story. Thank you for reading, and for all of your comments. It means a lot to me.


	3. Time Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story picks up three months after the disastrous date. Time has a way of healing old wounds, except when it doesn’t.

**Chapter 3:** Time Heals

**+++o+ Fast Forward Almost Three Months +o+++**

**Early May 2018**

 

“I know I shouldn’t say this…but I kinda love when your husband goes out of town on business,” Tris says with a huge smile. She takes a sip of wine and then takes a bite out of one of the chocolate covered strawberries that Christina made for them to share.

Tris lost her roommate when Christina and Will married the month before, but she has not been in any hurry to find someone else to rent out the second room in her apartment. Will has traveled for work twice since tying the knot, which the best friends took advantage of by having a sleepover at Tris’s place. Sadly, Will’s work trips are always on “school nights,” so it was always a tame evening as each of the young women had an early day at the office the following morning. But it was still nice to enjoy a dinner and a quick movie.

“Don’t let him hear you say that!” Tris’s best friend chuckles before finishing off her last glass of wine.

“You know I love Will, you did good with him. He is a great guy.” Tris then smiles sadly. “But I do miss having you as a roommate.”

Christina studies her for a moment before frowning and getting up to wash out her glass. She wasn’t planning on broaching the subject _again,_ but Tris had already witnessed the look on her face.

Following her best friend into the kitchen with the plate of strawberries, she sits at the counter and watches Christina clean up.

“Now I feel bad, Christina. I know you would tell me if I upset you. I was completely kidding about being happy that your husband travels for work, I mean… you are my best friend, like a sister. I am so happy that you have Will—”

Christina sighs loudly before turning to face her best friend. “Of course I know you were kidding about Will; I wasn’t frowning because of that. Look, let’s just drop it. I don’t want to argue on girl’s night.”

Frowning, Tris shrugs. “You know, it will be ten times worse if you don’t just tell me what you are thinking about. My imagination will run wild.”

“I don’t want to have another debate about some dude I don’t even know, but I just can’t help but feel like _you_ are still so sad about Tobias,” Christina starts, frowning at the way Tris flinches at the mention of his name. “Ok, never mind. I’m sorry I mentioned him. Let’s drop it.”

“What do you want me to say? I told you already what happened. The guy was kissing his EX in the middle of our date, just after he had his tongue in _my_ mouth!” Tris snaps, her stomach instantly in knots.

_Damn it, I hate how the mere mention of his name still upsets me so much. It’s ridiculous that he still has this effect on me._

_Pathetic even._

“I know! I know what happened, but I also know that you didn’t even let him speak in order to hear what he had to say to explain it. And then you immediately cut all ties with him. They guy literally has no possible way to find you,” Christina points out. She saw how crushed Tris was after her date with _SexyWolf_ , but as the days went on and the girls discussed and analyzed in painful detail what had happened… Christina couldn’t ignore her gut; she felt it was at least a _possibility_ that Tris was making a mistake.

Christina continues, “All I can say is that your connection with him online was so strong. What if he is the right guy for you? Why not just hear what he has to say, and then decide?”

“Why? Because I don’t care what he has to say! He is just some jerk I spent way too many months talking to online. He was probably _with_ that redhead the whole time, all the while feeding me a bunch of bullshit lines about his sad life and how I’m the only person he’s ever wanted to talk to,” Tris yells, her emotions spinning out of control before she catches herself and shuts up. “Christina, I’m sorry. I have no reason to yell at you. I just want to forget about him. It was nothing, nothing at all.”

Christina agrees to drop it, and both ladies continue to clean up since they have work early tomorrow. The subject changed, the girls enjoy the rest of their evening together.

It’s not until much later that night, when Tris is lying alone in her bed, that her façade falters. She buries her face in her pillow to drown out her feelings; she’s angry at herself for being weak and feeling sad over him. But the truth is she still misses him. She misses their friendship. And she doesn’t understand how she could have felt such intense feelings for a man she just met that same day. And then for him to just go and—

She doesn’t even want to remember what happened between him and that smug redhead. The look of victory Leslie gave her after Tris had caught them kissing…

No, Tris doesn’t care what Christina says about Tobias, he is out of her life for good.

Tris makes a personal vow to never let some online guy hurt her that badly again. She invested too much of herself into a guy she barely knew. It was a stupid mistake, one she doesn’t intend to make again.

Lesson learned.

**++o++**

The next morning, Tris is running around her office preparing for a big meeting she is taking part in. Her direct supervisor is managing their data-warehousing migration project, while she is on point to be his lead. It is a huge responsibility, and the project is crucial to the company. She will be the direct liaison with the IT firm that is consulting on the project. Tris knows the next few months at work are going to be brutal; their team was warned that there would be many late nights in the office.

“Beatrice, the Dauntless consultant team is already waiting for us in conference room C. They arrived early to set up. Please make sure that you have the project specs ready to share with them,” Jack reminds her, popping his head in her office on the way to meet with them. “I’ll see you in there.”

Tris gathers her things before stopping by her teammate Marlene’s cubicle to invite her to walk with her. As the women rush through the halls, they agree that Tris will take the lead on the presentation, and Marlene will jump in as needed to further explain the project details.

“I hope the consultants from Dauntless are good people to work with. There is nothing worse than not getting along with a team of people that we are going to be stuck working insane hours with over the next few weeks… months even!” Marlene complains. Tris already knows she had a bad experience with the Bureau consulting group on a previous project.

“I’m sure it will be just fine. Come on, let’s have a good attitude. Happy thoughts!” Tris whispers, holding the door open so that Marlene can enter before her. The people in the room are standing to the side of the large conference table and making introductions.

“Everyone, this is _Beatrice Prior_. She will be taking the lead, and more importantly, she is the direct liaison between Abnegation Marketing and Dauntless for this project. So, make sure you get familiar… and stay on her good side!” Jack jokes while motioning for Tris to stand next to him.

“This will be a good test for me to make sure that I have learned everyone’s names,” Jack announces. As Jack introduces each of the consultants to Tris, she smiles and shakes each of their hands. She is also trying to remember names and roles as introductions are made. “First, we have Zeke Pedrad, he is lead coder for the group. This is Uriah Pedrad, Zeke’s brother, who is the team’s quality assurance expert. And probably the most important for you, Beatrice, is Tobias Eaton. He is the project lead, and you both will be working together to run the relationship between Abnegation and Dauntless as we tackle this project.”

The moment Tris locks eyes with Tobias Eaton — _aka SexyWolf_ — she feels as though the room is spinning. He looks equally shocked to see her. Both hesitate before showing any kind of reaction, then Tris quickly decides how she must handle this.

_Oh, hey! It’s the guy that stomped on my heart at our first and last date — by slobbering on his ex’s face while leaving me to sit alone at our table._

Well, that is definitely not going to be professional, Tris decides.

“Hello, Tobias, nice to _meet_ you,” Tris stresses coolly while quickly shaking his hand and then letting it go.

“Hello, _Beatrice_. Nice to meet you as well,” Tobias says politely, emphasizing her name, the one that doesn’t match the name she gave him on their date. His eyes burn into her. Tris is truly unable to decipher his expressions, so she looks away at the earliest possible moment.

 “Everyone, Beatrice can be a mouthful. Most people just call me Tris for short,” she shares with the small group. Tobias nods carefully, accepting her clarification.

Uriah gives Tris a thumbs up before turning his attention back to Marlene. He seems to have an immediate interest in her. Marlene is an attractive girl, and she is used to the attention.

Everyone takes their seats in order for the meeting to start. Both Tris and Tobias having significant roles in their respective presentations. They are very professional, often having to interact directly during the open discussion as they will each be the point person for their respective teams.

Tobias soon realizes that his teammates are very impressed with Tris. She knows her stuff, and has a charming and warm personality. When someone speaks, she looks at them with concentration. She also appears to have a great working relationship with her peers as well. Her smile and laugh are able to light the room up, not that she even once directed them at Tobias. He also loves her new haircut; it makes her look sophisticated. The long golden locks she had during their date are gone, replaced with a short cut that makes her look older. She looks amazing.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41085818145/in/dateposted-public/)

The meeting goes for the remainder of the day, lunch having been catered in for everyone. There has been no real opportunity for anyone to have alone time.

Towards the end of the day, they break a little early from the project. As most of Tobias’s team members are using the free time to check their work emails, he stands and asks Tris if she can show him which cubicles his team will be using while working onsite.

“Of course, follow me,” she says, walking ahead of him. Instead of to the cubicles, she leads him to her office, looking around and feeling relieved that no one is paying attention to either of them.

Once in her office, Tobias shifts uncomfortably while looking around. The office is very tidy, and he immediately notices a great photo of a small group of girls at a wedding. Tris is wearing a deep purple bridesmaid’s dress and is laughing while the bride squeezes her tightly.

She sees he is staring at the photo from Christina’s wedding last month — the wedding at which she had dreamed he would be her date. ‘What _a joke’_ she thinks bitterly. Tris’s back stiffens while she prepares herself to say what she needs to say to this man.

“Let me start by saying that I appreciate your ability to just keep it professional here, obviously this is a huge project and we need to work together,” Tris says stoically, keeping her true emotions well hidden.

Tobias is quiet, just nodding as she speaks. He is letting her take the lead on how they are going to manage this. This project is important to his career, and no matter what their history, he can’t have this project implode around him.

“I also want to apologize for the last thing I said to you, the whole _F-word_. I don’t normally talk that way…”

“I deserved it, so consider it forgiven and forgotten. Tris, there is so much I want to say to you about that night…” Tobias first assures her, before starting to explain himself.

Tris quickly nods in thanks for his forgiveness, but cuts off his last sentence. She refuses to go _there_ with him _._

“Tobias, I would like to just move forward... professionally. I want to pretend that we never knew each other as _SexyWolf_ and _DragonQueen_ ,” Tris says firmly _,_ ignoring the momentary sadness that washes over Tobias’s face before his neutral expression returns. “I want to be able to function as professional peers, just as though we never had that disastrous date _._ There is _nothing_ I care to discuss about the past. I don’t want to hear your side. It’s over.”

Tobias stares at the beautiful young woman standing before him, part of him still trying to process that it is actually her. How he had wished for a chance meeting so that he could somehow see her again. He wasn’t expecting to be in a position to work by her side for many weeks.

She’s made it clear she doesn’t want to try to fix things between them personally, as much as he would love to. However, Tobias is not going to make a fool of himself and grovel at her feet.

**++o+ Flashback +o++**

_Tobias scowls, looking at his watch as he waits for Leslie in the back hallway of the restaurant. He hates leaving Tris alone to sit at the table and wait, but for the sake of his own conscience, he wants to talk to his ex as he had just promised her. The restaurant manager overheard the exchange at their table and was livid with Leslie’s behavior, demanding to speak to her privately first. Tobias had told her he would wait until they were done, but with each minute that passes he regrets that promise more and more._

_Yes, they broke up many months ago, and even the time they were together was not a healthy time in his life. Tobias was in a dark place when he dated Leslie; he tolerated so much crap from her because he just didn’t think he deserved anyone better. Truth be told, he was also being lazy. It was easier to let her walk all over him than to stand up for himself. It isn’t a time in his life that he is proud of._

_Not that it matters now, but Tobias has learned one thing — he would rather be alone than be in a toxic relationship. And he has been alone; he’s not dated anyone since things ended with Leslie._

_As Tobias waits in the hallway, his mind wanders to his beautiful date. He’s completely enamored with Tris. There is just something about her that drives him crazy. Her intense eyes and that amazing smile have literally left him speechless many times already this evening. And the best part is that her outside beauty is not even what has him crazy about her! The many hours they’ve spent talking and sharing their lives with each other online have been priceless. Then to find out they already live in the same state? All Tobias can think is that he has really high hopes for them. He hopes she does, too._

_The manager walks past Tobias without saying a word; the waiter, Scott, is animatedly talking to him about a table that is threatening to call the health board over some bogus issue. Leslie then comes out slowly, her cheeks wet with tears._

_“I was just fucking fired! Just because I didn’t act like a statue when I saw the man I love making out with some fancy girl at my place of work!” Leslie cries, stepping closer to him. “You have no idea how tight I’ve been on money. I needed this damned job!”_

_Clearing his throat, Tobias begins, “I’m sorry to hear about your job, but you’ll get another one. I don’t have a lot of time, but we need to talk about what happened out there.” Tobias is cautious, knowing that Leslie can fly off the handle at any moment._

_“Ohhhhhhh, you don’t have a lot of time? Is your prissy, stuck-up lady waiting for you? Afraid she’ll give up on you and just leave?” Leslie begins harshly, only to be met by Tobias’s scowl. “Excuse me, here my life is literally falling apart, and you are worried because some Goldilocks princess has to sit at a table in a fine restaurant and ‘wait’ — oh, the horror.”_

_Releasing his breath slowly in order to maintain his composure, Tobias takes a moment before responding._

_“If we can’t have a normal conversation, then I am just going to say goodbye now,” Tobias says calmly, waiting to see what kind of mood she is in._

_Tobias’s goal is to reiterate to her that not only have they broken up, but that he will never be with her again. And, she needs to knock her bullshit off. There was no reason for her to put on such a display like that. She was acting like they broke up two days ago._

_At that moment, the hostess that Tobias remembers from earlier walks by, saying ‘excuse me’ as she walks towards the restroom. Leslie smiles at her brightly before turning back to Tobias._

_“Oh, Tobias, you’re right. I am so sorry… things have just been so stressful for me!” Leslie cries while stepping closer to him. Her voice breaks painfully._

_“I’m sorry to hear that, but I am sure things will turn around,” he offers with sincerity._

_“I was thinking the same thing; in fact, I think things are turning around at this very moment,” she says, throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips against him._

_Tobias is absolutely flabbergasted, having been caught completely off guard. He is busy clamping his lips shut as Leslie begins moving her head and making small panting sounds as though she is making out with a pillow._

_Finally able to move Leslie away from him, Tobias’s face is bright red as he looks at her in horror. She has never been this aggressive._

_“Wow,” Tobias hears from behind Leslie; looking past her, he immediately spots Tris, who is staring right at Leslie. After, when Tris looks at him, he feels sick, realizing how bad the situation looks. Tris looks at him like he is garbage, something she stepped on that is now stuck to the bottom of her shoe._

_Tobias rushes past his ex, desperate to talk to Tris and explain. “Tris! Please wait… please!”_

_But she turns and stalks off quickly. Leslie is holding his arm and begging him to just let the princess go. Tobias is furious, he forcefully steps back and tells her not to touch him._

_“Congratulations, Leslie. Even now you are still making my life a living hell! Stay away from me!” Tobias shouts at her as he chases after Tris._

**++o+ Flashback End +o++**

“Tobias?” Tris asks again. He can hear the frustration in her voice. He had zoned out while thinking.

“Sorry. Yes, of course. I’ll do whatever you think is best,” Tobias says softly, noticing that she won’t even look him in the eyes.

“Okay, that’s settled. Let’s get back to work; I’ll show you the cubicle area on the way back to the conference room,” Tris says stiffly. Walking past him, she is careful not to get close to him as she squeezes by.

Tobias’s face falls; her strong dislike for him is obvious. His gut is telling him she will treat him professionally for the sake of the project, but that he has no hope for anything else.

These last couple of months have been hell for him. He was so upset after that night. The look on her face as she left… it was clear she was devastated. When she started crying, all he had wanted to do was grab her and hold her, swear to her that his feelings for her were true… but she was just so angry.

In addition to the terrible guilt he felt for hurting her, the loss he felt over her presence in his life was hard to handle. She had blocked him so quickly that he had no way to get in touch with her. Tobias had even gone so far as to make a new user name for the Game of Thrones chat room, only to learn that she had deactivated her account. She was gone, having made it obvious she wanted nothing to do with him.

He had really fallen for her, even before they had met. She had become the most important person in his life. Of course, Tobias has friends, he even gets to work with the Pedrad brothers with whom he is close. But, there was no one else that he had ever talked to so much about the real issues in his life. And maybe that was a stupid move on his part, to give someone he had never met so much power over him.

But there was something about the way _DragonQueen_ comported herself in their conversations that had hooked him. Even their hours of debate and speculation about the Game of Thrones series had taught him so much about her personality. She was intelligent, well-spoken, compassionate, and most of all, tenacious.

Tobias fights to push away the memory of her lips moving against his. God, how he had loved kissing her: the way their mouths moved together, the way she smiled against his lips, even the way she smelled. Everything about their connection had been perfect. That night he had known that she was the girl of his dreams.

And he fucking blew it, like an asshole.

The worst part was, he had been played for a fool. He found out from a mutual friend that Leslie was not even fired that night. And only later did he remember the look she and the hostess exchanged moments before she kissed him. It wouldn’t surprise him if she had known that Tris was about to walk up.

Tobias thought about confronting Leslie, but then he remembered that she meant nothing to him. He would never be stupid enough to get near her again.

Having stopped in the restroom before returning to the conference room, Tobias enters at the tail end of a conversation. Some of his teammates are interacting with the Abnegation team. At that moment, Tobias realizes that as the hired consultants, his team always offers to pay for a happy hour after work on the first day. It helps with building teamwork and getting to know the personalities of the clients.

“Tobias, come here, buddy! You have to tell them we are dead serious that happy hour is on us after work… and when we say ‘us’, we mean our company,” Uriah calls out, smiling at the Abnegation employees.

It is Jack, the main manager, who finally concedes and agrees that a happy hour after work would be a nice way to get to know each other better.

Tobias’s heart rate accelerates in his chest; he can’t help but get excited at the prospect of going to a social event with Tris. Maybe if he can just spend some time with her, talk to her, maybe he can get her to see that he never stopped caring about her. Tobias searches out Tris’s eyes, but she is typing on her laptop, ignoring everyone around her.

Jack walks over to her and asks, “Tell me again why you aren’t coming to happy hour, Prior?”

Tris smiles at her boss and begins packing up her things. “I just can’t, not tonight.”

“I will need a better excuse than, ‘I just can’t,’ young lady,” Jack teases while smiling at her warmly. It is obvious to Tobias that they have a good working relationship. Tobias is also relieved to see that her boss is wearing a wedding ring.

With her laptop bag hanging from her shoulder, Tris looks at her boss and shrugs. “I have _a date_ after work, so no, I am not going to happy hour.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41985933031/in/dateposted-public/)

_A date. She has a date with someone else tonight._

_Of course she does… just look at her. She is fucking gorgeous, smart, kind… the whole package._

_Fuck, this is bullshit. And I didn’t think things could get any worse._

Scowling, Tobias forces himself to look away in order to control himself. He feels as though the wind has been knocked out of him. Tris quietly exits with a general goodbye to the group, being careful to not even look in Tobias’s direction.

He doesn’t know how he is going to make it through this project. He is in his own personal hell, with no way out.

**++o+ Chapter End +o++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So now we know what really happened between Tobias and Leslie that night. The question is, how and will Tobias and Tris be able to work together with all of the hard feelings between them?


	4. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What obstacles will Tris and Tobias face while being forced to work together?

**Chapter 4:** The Boss

 

**+++o+ The Following Day +o+++**

**Early May 2018**

 

Tris chooses to walk to the office the next morning, hoping that the thirty minute stroll through downtown Chicago will help calm her nerves. She has been so upset about Tobias Eaton that she hasn’t even been able to fully process the irony of their situation. This man has managed to get under her skin, as much as she wishes he hadn’t.

She was also annoyed with herself for allowing her feelings for Tobias to impact her date the night before. A couple of weeks ago, she agreed to go on a date with the cousin of one of her old college friends, which happened to have been scheduled for last night. Mitch had picked her up and taken her to dinner, and then out for frozen yogurt. He was a perfectly nice guy, handsome and successful, and she had felt _absolutely_ _nothing_ for him.

Mitch made small talk, complimented her frequently, and really was a perfect gentleman, but all she could think about was Tobias Eaton. How good he had looked that day. His chiseled jaw and full lips, and his dark eyes that just stared right into her — or right through her.

Tris shuddered uncomfortably as she walked to work, remembering the kiss that she had initiated with Mitch. She had just wanted to feel something, had wanted to believe that if she kissed her date, that he could take over the space where Tobias Eaton was still consuming her thoughts and mind.

But instead, the kiss was painfully inferior to what she clearly remembers from her date with Tobias. While she was kissing Mitch was the exact moment it occurred to Tris that Tobias may have very well gotten back together with that horrid redhead, and is probably living out some happily-ever-after moment with her nasty, smug face.

Thinking about Tobias while on her date wasn’t healthy, and it also doesn’t help her current state of mind. She wants nothing to do with Tobias Eaton, she wants to forget him, but that’s just not an option. Of course, despite all that, she will be professional and do her job well.

She would never want to hurt the company, or even him for that matter. This project is important to both of their careers. She had overhead Zeke and Uriah talking yesterday, commenting that their head boss is a cad that takes credit for all of Tobias’s hard work, but that this project with Abnegation Marketing was specifically given to Eaton by the director of their division, and Tobias would finally get the recognition he deserves.

The moment she heard that, she remembered some stories Tobias had shared with her via chat. They always kept their conversations high level for anonymity purposes, but she knew even then that his career was really important to him.

Tris knows that no matter what, she will make sure this project is a success. Tris can handle this; she will have to make it work.

Walking into the lobby of her office building, Tris takes an immediate right to stop in the restrooms. Sighing, she notices that the woman’s restroom is being cleaned, and she decides to change out of her Converse sneakers by the side windows of the lobby. Taking her high heels out of her tote bag, she slips off her right shoe and then places the heel on her foot. Trying to balance on her high heel while removing her next Converse turns out to be more complicated than she imagined as she becomes wobbly and loses her balance.

Worried about falling and twisting her ankle, she gasps as her steadiness falters, until strong hands are suddenly holding her up and helping her to maintain her balance. Breathing with relief and appreciation, she turns to see who has helped her, only to stare into the dark eyes of Tobias Eaton.

“Are you alright?” Tobias asks her softly, knowing that he is still holding her steady by the elbows and that he really should let her go. He had seen her walk into the lobby as he was checking in with the receptionist for his visitor pass. Tobias couldn’t help but notice how adorable she looked with her black Converse that contrasted with her business outfit: a cute pencil skirt and fitted blouse. He can’t deny that his strong attraction to her is still in place.

“Thanks to you, I didn’t do a face plant in the middle of the lobby!” Tris laughs nervously while gathering her wits. “I appreciate it. I normally switch out of my walking shoes in the lobby restroom, but it’s being cleaned...”

“Well, you can hold onto my arm while you finish switching out your shoes,” Tobias offers thoughtfully. Aside from wanting to be a gentleman, he will take any excuse to be close to her.

Tris nods quickly while taking him up on the offer. In no time she is placing her Converse in her tote bag and no longer holding on to Tobias to keep from falling.

“Thanks again,” Tris says as they begin their walk towards the elevators, running into Zeke and Uriah from Tobias’s consulting team. They all exchange pleasantries while waiting for the elevator. Seeing Marlene enter the lobby, Tris waves to her friend to join them.

Uriah lights up at seeing her, surprising them all when he hands Marlene a Starbucks drink.

“What is this?” she asks suspiciously while eyeing the side of the cup. “Wait a minute, how did you know my usual drink order?”

“I asked your team’s admin. She is a very helpful lady,” Uriah says confidently. “I wanted to make sure you had a nice start to your day.”

Tris has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the situation. The look of annoyance Marlene gives the poor man is almost comical.

“Forgive me, Tris. I would have gotten you a coffee as well, but I figured since you had a date last night, you probably already have a man to do nice things for you,” Uriah teases before returning his gaze to the annoyed Marlene.

“Uriah, it is only day two. Can you at least try to be professional,” Tobias scolds his teammate. He is suddenly sour over the reminder that Tris had a date last night.

The mention of Tris’s date snaps Marlene out of her glaring contest with Uriah.

“That’s right! How was your date last night, Tris? I have to say, and no offense meant, but you don’t look very _rested_ this morning!” Marlene teases, enjoying the look of horror on Tris’s face at the implication that she had a wild night with her date.

“Marlene, knock it off. I am not going to talk about my dating life right now — we are in the office!” Tris snaps, praying that her friend will take heed that they are not alone, and that it is an inappropriate topic to discuss with all of the consultants that they just met the day before.

Although Tris is standing next to Tobias on the elevator, she doesn’t dare look in his direction. Of course, Marlene has no idea why Tobias hearing this conversation is uncomfortable for her, and maybe even for him, too. Then Tris reminds herself that he probably couldn’t care less what she does, since he has _Red_ to suck face with.

“Ohhhh, that must have been a _good_ date then! Because when Tris has a nightmare date, she will talk trash in the office the next day!” Marlene adds as the Pedrad brothers perk up at the prospect of a good story.

Tobias stiffens, realizing immediately that Tris most likely had a lot to say after their disaster of a date.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41229505245/in/dateposted-public/)

This time both Tris and Tobias give Marlene a death glare. Not that Marlene even notices, since she is too busy chuckling over the memory. Tobias barely knows the woman, but he sure wishes she would shut the hell up.

“You should hear about the last bad date she went on, the guy was a complete douchebag! Can you imagine, he—”

“Marlene! Enough, please!” Tris hisses, raising her voice enough that Marlene immediately stops talking and raises her hands in defeat.

Uriah and Zeke look disappointed at not hearing the end of the story. Tobias is now staring ahead at the elevator door, expressionless. He is so uncomfortable to be hearing this that Tobias can’t even look at Tris while standing next to her in the confined space.

When the elevator arrives at their floor, they all step out.

“Marlene, a word in my office, please,” Tris says seriously.

“Of course.” Marlene smiles and winks at the guys as she follows Tris to her office.

Tobias walks silently to the set of cubicles his team will be using while working this assignment.

“I think the lovely Marlene is just playing hard to get. Did you see how pleased she was when I surprised her with that latte?” Uriah says proudly.

“No, but I saw how freaked out and annoyed she looked,” Tobias admonishes his coworker. “Since when are you so aggressive with the ladies? This is work; you need to reel it in, Uri!”

Uriah laughs at Tobias. “You’re just grumpy because your love life is nonexistent. Speaking of work, that Tris girl is drop dead gorgeous, and she is actually _smarter_ than you are! We know how braininess is a turn on for you. She’s a keeper for you, Eaton.”

Visibly cringing, Tobias begins to unpack his laptop bag. If only Uriah knew just how gorgeous he thinks Tris is. For all the good it does him now, though.

“Guys, we’re here for a project, and they are our client. We need to be professional. Please try harder,” Tobias says seriously, trying to deflect.

Zeke agrees while nudging Uriah with his elbow. Uriah finally agrees as well, but also makes no promises when it comes to Marlene.

“A woman that sexy is destined to be my soul mate. She and I would look so good together,” Uriah says, a dreamy expression on his face while he thinks about Marlene.

Tobias and Zeke both raise their eyebrows. Tobias is very skeptical over the situation, while Zeke is used to his brother’s romantic shenanigans.

“I see the way she looks at me,” Uriah says with confidence.

“How does she look at you? Like she did earlier, when she wanted to throw that latte in your face?” Tobias chuckles, a gleam in his eye. He is just teasing Uriah, who is always joking on others.

“Laugh all you want! I want to make babies with her,” Uriah smiles wistfully. “Just think of them, the sexiest kids in the world!”

Just as Tobias is about to scold his peer for speaking about reproducing with the client, he spots Marlene approaching. Alerting the guys that she’s headed towards them, Tobias clears his throat before saying hello to her. She smiles and offers to walk them to the conference room where their first meeting of the day will be, letting them know it is a different conference room than the one they used yesterday.

“Now that Tris isn’t here, I am dying to hear about the douchebag from her terrible date!” Uriah demands. Tobias’s stomach drops; he knows that if Marlene were to repeat even part of the story, Zeke and Uriah might be able to figure out that he is actually the damned douchebag in question. And that would open an entire can of worms for both him and Tris in this workplace.

“Sorry, no can do. Tris just made it very clear that she doesn’t want any aspect of her personal life to be discussed with you consultants. She wants to keep it professional,” Marlene says lightheartedly, and with a shrug. “And she is my friend, so I am going to honor that.”

“Good idea, as it really isn’t any of our business,” Tobias says firmly as Uriah rolls his eyes.

As the others chat on the walk to the conference room, Tobias can’t help but feel slighted again. Tris is making it really clear that she wants nothing but a professional interaction with him. Of course, that is what she already explained to him the day before, but her actions are just proving she meant every word.

Entering the conference room and seeing that she is already set up with her laptop, Tobias can’t help but take a moment to stare at her. She is an attractive girl, and Uriah nailed it — she is wicked smart. He remembers how close they had gotten. She was actually his best friend, and now... well, now they are nothing to each other.

He sits as far away from her as he can manage, knowing he needs to just get over it. She is one girl, and it is what it is.  He has other things to concentrate on, like this career-making project.

**++o+ Three Weeks Pass +o++**

“Aw, she finally graces us with her presence!” Uriah jokes as Tris enters the bar after work on a Friday afternoon. Team members cheer dramatically as she enters. Her smile is beaming as she waves to the group while walking through the bar.

“You act as though I have been turning down happy hours for a year, cut me some slack!” Tris jokes as she reaches the table. “It’s been less than three weeks since this project started!”

Uriah then moves a seat away from Tobias, and motions for Tris to sit in between them. She smiles graciously at Tobias while sliding into the seat next to him. Tobias immediately grins back and motions to the waiter that they need to put in another order of drinks.

Three weeks have passed since Tobias and Tris met professionally and have been working very long hours on the same project. The pair have always maintained very polite exchanges, Tris always being the more reserved one, but still kind and courteous with Tobias. There have been times when their guard was down that they would forget about their bad history and end up joking about something in the news, or even some of their teammates. Even with both ignoring their own feelings, the chemistry between them was obvious to those around them.

What Tobias and Tris don’t know is that their teammates had recently decided that they would make a good couple. Uriah was very happy to move so that she could squeeze in next to Tobias. Zeke smirked at Tobias innocently from across the table as Tobias shot him a warning look.

As the evening continued the two teams enjoyed relaxing after a difficult week. They had just met their first deadline for the data migration project and had been working insane hours for the last few nights.

Although Tobias and Tris don’t speak in a one-on-one conversation, they do interact while speaking with other friends at the table. They are both sociable while being careful not to talk about anything too personal. As the drinks keep coming, the group is having a good time, finally getting to relax.

Just as everyone is getting ready to call it a night, a young man enters the bar and makes a beeline for their table.

Tobias’s face falls as he sees his boss, Eric, approaching. Eric does a quick sweep of the group, before his eyes fix on Tris. In addition to being a complete jerk at work, Eric is a notorious asshole and player when it comes to women. The worst part is that women are always falling for his bullshit; he can be really smooth when you first meet him. He is the master of being charming to get what or who he wants.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/28257943728/in/dateposted-public/)

“I am so glad I found you guys. I’ve been remiss to allow so much time to go by before meeting our newest clients. Hi, I’m Eric Coulter, manager of this team at Dauntless,” Eric says smoothly.

The Abnegation employees immediately smile and wave as introductions are made.

“Which one of you is Beatrice Prior, the project liaison?” Eric asks casually.

“Hello, that would be me. Please call me Tris,” she says while extending her slender hand and smiling.

Eric grins directly at her before turning his attention to Tobias. “Eaton, please move a chair over, I would like to get to know _Tris_ better,” Eric instructs his underling, never tearing his gaze from Tris.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/42130195961/in/dateposted-public/)

Tris feels Tobias stiffen next to her before he gets up to do as asked by his boss. Eric confidently takes his seat next to Tris, sitting very close to her.

As the evening continues, Tris is polite but aloof with Eric Coulter. She often engages others at the table to participate in their conversation, while Eric keeps attempting to pull her into a private discussion.

“What do you say Tris, let's get out of here and let me buy you dinner?” Eric croons in her ear. “So that we can get to know each other better... _professionally,_ of course.”

Tobias’s hand tightens around his drink; he wants to throttle Eric. But he also knows it is none of his business what Tris decides.

“What a nice offer, Eric. Sadly, I am going to have to decline,” Tris says politely. “It has been a very long day. I just don’t have the energy.”

“Okay, then, if not tonight... how about tomorrow?” Eric pushes, getting bolder while laying down the charm.

“Hmmm, that sounds tempting,” Tris laughs.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/41229505855/in/dateposted-public/)

Tobias can’t listen anymore; the thought of Tris getting with Eric makes him physically ill. Tobias quietly excuses himself to go and use the restroom.

As he walks briskly, his mind is reeling. Things were fine these last weeks at work. The team has been working hard on the project, which didn’t allow much time for him to fixate on her. He and Tris have kept it professional, and he fooled himself into thinking that he was over it. He thought he had just let her go.

His strong desire to punch the wall, or better yet ram Eric’s face into it, proves to Tobias that he is far from being over Tris Prior.

**++o+ Chapter End +o++**


	5. You’d Better Get to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even tenser in the office as Tobias and Tris muddle along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Hi everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you that are reading — and especially those that take a moment to post a public review or send me private ones in my inbox. Anyone who follows me knows I have been dabbling in the Game of Thrones fandom recently, but I will always have a special place in my heart for Four and Tris.  
> On that note, I also want to give a tremendous thank you and praise my Beta, BK2U. First, every minute of her personal time that she edits, asks me for clarification, makes Four less of a “p^ssy” (we say that with jest), suggests a plot point – is a gift to me, and I greatly appreciate it. As she has ZERO interest in Game of Thrones, I have sorely missed her Beta skills on that side of the fence. But for this story – I’ve seen firsthand how much better of a writer she makes me, and how much better my stories are with her efforts. So, a big THANK YOU to Barbara!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are only two more left after this one, and I look forward to sharing them with you. Until next Tuesday!  
> Thank you ALL again for your support; it means a lot to me.  
> Xo, FourTrisHEA

**+++o+ Still At the Bar +o+++**

Once in the restroom, Tobias takes his time; he splashes cool water on his face in order to calm himself. Eric has been a thorn in Tobias’s side for many years, always stepping on those around him in order to climb up the corporate ladder. Eric has taken credit for Tobias’s hard work countless times; it is a never-ending cycle with that asshole.

This project is the first time that Tobias has a chance to actually get credit for his work. Eric is on assignment for a job out of state, so he can’t attempt to swoop in at the last minute and pretend he did all of the heavy lifting. More importantly, Eric’s superior flat out told them he wanted to see Tobias run with this project on his own, warning Eric to stay out of the way.

Unfortunately, whenever Eric’s client needs to pause the project, he stays in town and torments all of his employees by making his ‘leadership’ known. That, and he tries to get some ass during his free time, usually with a different girl each night.

Of course, Tobias is worried about Tris, but he also reminds himself that she is a smart girl. Plus, he also has firsthand experience with her, and knows she’s not one to take much crap from a guy.

 _Obviously, as she wasn’t even willing to give me a chance to explain myself_. _Clearly, she can be heartless when it comes to dating._

_Fuck, that’s not fair either. She did catch me kissing my witch-ex in the middle of our date._

_Again, none of my business. I am staying clear — it’s not my problem._

Finally calm enough to go back to the table, Tobias steps out of the men’s restroom and runs smack into Tris in the hallway, almost toppling her over. Tris laughs and grabs onto Tobias’s upper arms to steady herself.

“Shit, sorry about that!” Tobias says while placing a hand on her thin waist to help stabilize her.

The contact between the two is something that feels natural, so neither of them moves to separate. Both have also consumed a couple of drinks during the evening, and some of their usual caution and reserve has ebbed away.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad I didn’t fall on my butt,” Tris jokes, her eyes searching his face. “Is everything okay? You left the table pretty abruptly back there.”

Tobias opens his mouth to say that everything is fine, but then decides that he cares about Tris too much to not be honest. At this point, it’s not like he has anything left to lose.

“The truth is… Eric is a jerk. And he treats women like absolute shit,” Tobias blurts out. “This has nothing to do with you and me. Our history, I mean… or anything at all…”

Tris listens as Tobias rambles; she can see that he is being sincere. It isn’t a jealousy thing. She believes that he is trying to warn her about that jerk he calls his boss.

“Hey, thank you. I appreciate you looking out for me. And don’t worry — my creep radar exploded when Eric entered the bar. I can already tell he is a player,” Tris assures Tobias, smiling at the look of relief that settles on his face.

Tobias just nods quietly, not sure what else to say to her. Finally, Tris smiles at him as she slides past him in order to enter the women’s restroom.

Tobias returns to the table to see a very pissed off Eric settling his bill and getting ready to leave. Tobias grins, realizing that Tris must have already shot him down.

A few minutes pass before Tris returns. She takes her seat next to Uriah and casually comments that she is so surprised that Eric left without saying goodbye to her.

Uriah spits out his beer, raising his glass to Tris while laughing.

“Tobias, you missed a scene that probably would have made your year. Our sweet Tris here just put Eric right in his place after he got too fresh with her. It was classic!” Uriah laughs loudly while throwing his arm around her shoulders to give her a friendly hug.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/28396398138/in/dateposted-public/)

Tobias cracks a huge smile before thinking better of it; he then works hard to maintain a neutral expression. In order to avoid any workplace impropriety, he has learned not to engage when the topic of discussion is Eric, but he’s also really pleased that Tris sent him down in flames.

As the evening continues, the group decides to move over to the bar’s pool tables. Tobias and Tris end up on the same team when everyone around them pairs off and basically forces them to play together.

Tris lets him know that she is really good at pool and expects to win. Tobias laughs at her. “Then I hope you are really skilled, because I’m not, so you will need to win this for us!”

Tris giggles and smiles at Tobias, and for a moment he forgets about all of their baggage and just appreciates her for the kind, attractive woman she is.

When it is Tobias’s turn to shoot, he looks at Tris nervously. “You’d better get to work, Tobias Eaton,” Tris says with a teasing poke to his stomach with her fingertip. She was not expecting to feel an incredible six pack under his shirt, her fingers lingering for a moment too long.

Tobias smirks at her GoT reference and grabs her retreating hand that she poked him with. “Your wish is my command!” he says before planting a kiss to her hand. She gazes at him appreciatively. The alcohol is making them both a lot more relaxed, and neither one realizes that all of their friends are watching their every move.

As the night continues, Tobias learns that Tris is indeed a very good pool player. He also learns that his instinct about her from their many online conversations was correct: she is super competitive.

He is able to get a few shots in, and he tells her he is open to her constructive criticism if she has any. She laughs and teases that she thinks he may be beyond help; in response, Tobias laughs and acts injured.

Later in the evening, Uriah, who has had a little too much to drink, confesses his devotion to Marlene, who just scowls at him. She has already told Tris that she doesn’t trust him any farther than she can throw him. Tris secretly thinks that Marlene is actually crazy about him, which may be what actually scares her. Marlene is used to always being adored while she remains happily lukewarm.

Eventually, the topic of Game of Thrones comes up, and Zeke mentions that he just read that they were talking about filming numerous alternative endings.

Tris immediately tenses up, and Tobias quickly tries to change the subject to something else.

That’s when Zeke and Uriah announce that they have not even been allowed to mention the show Game of Thrones in Tobias’s presence. Tris’s ears perk up as Tobias _again_ tries to change the subject, or at least shut down the topic.

“Now that I think about it, these last weeks are the first time that Tobias hasn’t been constantly gloomy! Now that we have you ladies here, we should get your expert advice in order to help Tobias out!” Uriah says while smiling flirtatiously with Marlene.

Tobias fidgets nervously as Tris moves away to stand by Marlene and the tabletop where their drinks are sitting. Tris takes a very large drink from her beer to settle her nerves. Marlene laughs as Tris basically chugs her beer.

“It’s true,” Zeke says seriously. “Tobias does need a lady’s advice. He completely fell for another Game of Thrones fan he met online, and they finally met up and had this amazing chemistry. But his crazy ex-girlfriend, who is a horrible human being, basically torpedoed the date.”

“And now the poor bastard just can’t get over her,” Uriah says jokingly. “He is completely smitten and heartbroken, all at the same time.”

Tris keeps her eyes lowered, her mind reeling at hearing this. There was a part of her that was so sure that Tobias would have gotten back together with his ex. Tris cringes, remembering the horror of witnessing their kiss and then the smug look on Leslie’s face as she faced her.

Tris doesn’t look up when Marlene whispers softly in her ear. “That Tobias Eaton is such a sweet guy. Anyone would be stupid to pass up a chance with him.”

Tobias gets really annoyed with his friends, his face flaming red with embarrassment. “Thanks a lot, guys! Thanks for airing my personal life in front of the client. Not professional at all, knock it off!”

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, both Zeke and Uriah immediately change the subject. The games of pool continue as Tobias and Tris don’t say a word about any of it.

**+++o+++**

“Wait just one damned minute! _SexyWolf_ has been working in your office for _TWO WEEKS_ and you are just now mentioning this to me?!” Christina demands of her best friend, hands on her hips. “What the hell, Tris?”

“I know! But I knew the minute I told you, well… that…” Tris stammers, unable to articulate what she is feeling.

“You knew that I would tell you to pull your head out of your ass?” Chris snaps while rolling her eyes.

“Ouch!” Tris says, annoyed that Christina knows her so well. “Just let me finish telling you about last night.”

Tris recaps the events at the happy hour, and finally the conversation about Tobias’s feelings for her, through the eyes of his friends.

“So, all this time has passed at work, and not once has he tried to explain what you saw that night?” Christina asks, that fact concerning her.

“Well, no… but I also made it really clear that I wanted nothing to do with him and that I wanted to pretend the past had never happened,” Tris admits sheepishly, realization dawning on her. It’s possible that Tobias just wanted to respect her wishes, which also makes sense as they are now working together and it’s a very delicate line they have both had to manage.

“So, only you know how you feel about him, and whether you really are over it,” Christina says carefully. “Are you over him?”

“I don’t know. I would need to understand what really happened that night. He left me at that table for so long, and then to see them kissing… it was just a lot to process,” Tris admits, her stomach churning.

“At least you have the weekend to think about it,” Christina says.

Tris agrees. She knows she has a lot to think about.

**+++o+++**

That Monday, Tris nervously walks around her office as she builds up the nerve to talk to Tobias. She has decided that she wants to have a conversation with him about what happened the night of their date. Even if he ends up telling her that he meant to kiss Leslie, or that he was just confused for a moment, Tris just needs to know the truth before she decides anything.

Arriving at the conference room, Tris sees that Tobias is hard at work on his laptop; he doesn’t even look up as people enter. As the meeting progresses, Tobias seems distracted and stressed out. Zeke asks him if everything is okay at one point. Tobias immediately waves off his concern and goes back to work.

“Mondays are brutal, but are you sure you’re okay, Eaton?” Uriah asks. “I think I should have bought _you_ a romantic coffee instead of Marlene this morning.”

Tobias smiles briefly before burying his head in his laptop again. “I’m fine. I took the train this morning, so I’m just running a little behind. I didn’t get in as early as I had hoped,” Tobias mumbles, ending the discussion.

When the group breaks for fifteen minutes, Tris asks Tobias if he would meet with her in her office. Tobias agrees, and tells her that he will be there in a moment.

Tris sits nervously, relieved when Tobias walks in. She stands to shut the door behind him.

“What’s going on?” Tobias asks curiously. His expression is distracted as he waits for Tris to get to the point.

“I have been thinking. I wanted to see if we could set up a time to meet outside of work and talk about what happened that night,” Tris says softly. “I mean, the night of our date.”

Tobias just stares at her. He can’t get over the irony of what she is saying.

“Tris. Do you have any idea how many months I was desperate for you to allow me the chance to just _explain_?” Tobias snaps. “And then we end up working together, only for you to shut me down completely. You made yourself pretty clear, you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

Tris nods painfully; there is nothing that Tobias is saying that isn’t true.

“Is this the only reason you called me in here?” Tobias asks coldly.

Tris nods to reply ‘yes’.

“Look, I am just not having a good day. I can’t deal with this right now,” Tobias says while walking out of her office. “I have to go.”

Tris sits in shock as Tobias shuts the door behind him. She doesn’t blame him; it was unprofessional of her to broach the subject while they were at work. Feeling like a complete idiot, she sighs and dives back into the open project on her desk.

**+++o+++**

Hours later, Tris is working in her office again. She has seen Tobias a couple more times, and he has been nothing but professional and polite.

Knocking on her door, Tobias enters to drop off a report. Tris thanks him as she opens it; she realizes she has a couple of questions. Before they can dive in, Tobias’s cell phone rings.

His eyes widen when he checks the screen. Tris motions for him to answer it.

The moment Tobias speaks into the phone, Tris sees how upset he is.

“Shit! No, Aemon hasn’t been feeling well. He was really out of it this entire weekend. But I took him to the vet yesterday evening, and he was cleared!” Tobias’s voice falters as he talks into the phone. Tobias pinches the bridge of his nose while he paces the length of Tris’s office.

“Where are you now? Are you able to get him to the vet?”

Tris frowns as she hears Tobias’s voice crack. She knows that there is most likely something seriously wrong with Aemon, his beloved husky.

“Okay, thank you. I don’t have my car today, I took the train, but I will see about a cab or an Uber. I’ll be right there. Thank you again, Charles!” Tobias says before hanging up.

“Shit!” he curses while pulling up the Uber website on his phone.

Suddenly, Tris is next to him, her hand on his arm. Tobias breathes painfully before he meets her concerned eyes. It’s clear that he’s beside himself; he loves that dog.

“Get your things. My car is in the lot next door. I am taking you to the vet, so let’s go,” Tris says firmly, worry evident in her voice.

“Tris, you don’t have to,” Tobias begins while she gets her purse and sends a quick email letting the team know there’s a personal emergency that she needs to attend to.

“I want to, let’s go,” she says as they walk out together.

As they race down to her car, Tobias explains that the dog walker found Aemon at home, and he had vomited blood throughout the house. Knowing that it’s serious, Tris nods and frowns.

Tris drives to Tobias’s vet at the Chicago Animal Hospital. It breaks her heart that his poor dog is so sick, and to see how upset Tobias is. During their months of talking online, she and Tobias spent a lot of time talking about their pets. Tobias had explained to her that Aemon was more than just his dog. The white husky had gotten him through some bad times in his life, growing up in a home that was his own personal hell.

Tris parks quickly and undoes her seatbelt to walk in, and Tobias looks at her gratefully.

The next two hours are gut wrenching. Aemon has to be sedated as the hospital runs numerous tests. Tobias is so upset and stressed out. Tris thanked Charles for him, and agreed she would stay and keep him company.

While waiting in the lobby, Tobias paces frantically. Tris finally stands in front of him to hug him. Tobias closes his eyes and allows the feeling of her arms around his neck to comfort him.

They embrace in the middle of the lobby for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go.

She kisses his cheek before pulling back to face him, and sees his eyes are brimming with tears. This time, she kisses him softly on the lips, not caring if it’s wrong. It’s what she wants, and if she’s honest with herself, she has wanted him for a long time. She never truly stopped.

Tobias closes his eyes and welcomes her tender kiss, his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him.

Realizing they are standing in the middle of the lobby of an animal hospital, they break apart. Tobias then rests his cheek against hers.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/42269566451/in/dateposted-public/)

“What was that for?” Tobias asks thickly. “I hope not just pity.”

Tris kisses him a second time before clarifying. “Not at all. If anything, it’s my apology for being so pigheaded. I’m sorry for the way I treated you.”

Tobias nods, motioning for Tris to sit with him on the couch in the waiting room.

“I know what happened at that restaurant was terrible and a shock, but you didn’t even let me try to explain,” Tobias says softly, pain and frustration evident in his voice.

Tris nods. “I know, but I also saw what I saw — you were kissing your ex-girlfriend in the middle of our date.”

“Even if my explanation was not going to cut it, you didn’t so much as give me a chance. You just completely shut me out of your life!” Tobias says sharply. “I had already started to fall for you. More importantly, I counted on you. You were such an important part of my life, and then you were just gone.”

Tris nods to acknowledge Tobias’s points. “I was falling for you, too, and then seeing that kiss, after her outburst… it just crushed me. I was devastated, and I had to get away. I assumed the worst.”

Tobias nods with understanding. He knows he hurt her, he knows that she was so upset that night. He saw it in her face as she cried and fled.

“Can I explain it to you now?” Tobias asks hopefully. Tris nods and encourages him to speak.

Holding her hand, Tobias explains following Leslie into the back of the restaurant and how the manager had overheard some of her outburst on the floor. Tobias made the mistake of promising her that he would just wait until her chat with her boss was over.

“So, you weren’t even with her for all of that time you left me sitting at the table?” she asks incredulously.

“No, and then she came out, acting very upset because she had just gotten fired; as it turns out, weeks later I found out she had lied about that. Anyway, after a small disagreement, she suddenly kissed me out of nowhere!” Tobias scowls remembering her manipulation. “Yes, I was stunned for a moment. I was not expecting her to do that. But I didn’t want _her_ , I hadn’t wanted her for a long time, we had been broken up for months. I stopped the kiss as soon as I could.”

Tris listens quietly. The image of Tobias kissing his ex-girlfriend still bothers her, but she believes him.

“So, that is what happened. I don’t know where that leaves us, but I can tell you without a doubt that I still care for you and I miss you,” Tobias says softly; he is really putting himself out there. “Can you forgive me? Can you get past what happened on our date?”

“I want us to try again, I want to be with you,” Tris says softly, watching the way his eyes light up. “I forgive you, and I am also sorry for pushing you away for so long. It was stupid of me. I hope you can forgive me, too.”

Tobias leans down to kiss her once more, his hand on her shoulder to pull her tightly against him as he presses his mouth against hers intently. This time, the kiss is less about comfort and more about the promise of what is to come.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/28396408338/in/dateposted-public/)

It’s more than an hour later when the doctor finally comes out with the news that Aemon got into something and will need surgery to remove the object from his stomach. But, at least it’s not cancer, which is what he initially feared, so this news is good.

With Aemon needing to stay in the hospital for two nights, Tobias and Tris get up to leave. Both are emotionally exhausted.

“Thank you for driving me home, Tris. I would invite you in, but I am pretty sure that there is going to be a huge mess of blood to clean up, at least according to the dog walker,” Tobias says softly. He is already so grateful for all she has done today.

“You mean a huge mess of blood for _us_ to clean up… together. If you want my help, of course,” Tris offers genuinely.

“Together,” Tobias agrees. “Let’s go.”

“We’d better get to work,” Tris teases as she parks in front of Tobias’s house.

Heeding her advice, Tobias leans over the center console to give Tris a deep kiss before they enter his house — about twenty minutes later.

**++o+ Chapter End +o++**


	6. Ch6: Dating in Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Tobias’s and Tris’s new relationship, and how they handle the balance between work and their personal lives.

**Chapter 6: Dating in Secret**

**+++o+ That Same Evening +o+++**

**Middle of May 2018**

 

Tris stares at herself in the mirror hanging in Tobias’s bathroom, breathing in and out to calm her nerves. Tobias had given her a quick tour of his Wicker Park home while they also assessed the mess from poor Aemon’s illness. Luckily, Aemon had kept to the kitchen and living room while getting sick. Tris saw how upset Tobias was, which she completely understood, so she offered to just clean it for him. Tobias pulled her into his arms and kissed her… _hard._ The kiss took her breath away as she hugged him and ran her fingers through his hair.

Tobias had thanked her and told her it was something that he needed to do, but if she wanted to help, he would appreciate it. Tobias had pulled her into his room, her heart racing at seeing his unmade bed. Just knowing that he sleeps there was enough to make her flush with nervous excitement. Tobias handed her a t-shirt and pair of boxers; he didn’t want her nice work clothes getting dirty.

So, here she stands, already changed into his clothes and now staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. Remembering that he does need her help cleaning, she snaps out of her thoughts and rushes out. Tris sees that Tobias has changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

They work together, side by side. Both are quiet as Tobias scrubs and Tris takes the dirty towels to the sink and washes them out. Between the two of them, it doesn’t take long to finish cleaning. Tobias asks Tris if she would like to see the basement since that’s where the laundry room is located. He always keeps the door that leads to the basement closed, so he knows Aemon wouldn’t have made a mess down there. Walking down the stairs, Tris is pleasantly surprised that the basement is finished and quite nice.

“Yeah, it’s a small place, but the finished basement helps. The main level is one bedroom and the office, but down here I have a full bedroom, a game room and another bathroom,” Tobias says. “And the laundry room, of course.”

He doesn’t know why he feels compelled to defend his space, but he cares what she thinks. Tris follows Tobias into the laundry room and helps him to get the laundry started. Once the load of towels has started washing, she slides up next to Tobias and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“Hmmm,” Tobias says as he closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you for everything you did today. It means a lot to me.”

“Thank you for trusting me enough to let me in,” Tris whispers, planting a soft kiss to his jaw. “I’m just glad that Aemon is going to be okay.”

Turning to face her while still holding her, Tobias smiles at the petite woman in his arms.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine if Aemon…” Tobias can’t finish that sentence. “Anyway, now I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

“Me, too. What is your plan for work tomorrow?” Tris asks.

“Well, since Aemon will come home Wednesday in the late afternoon, I plan to take Thursday and Friday off so I can watch him at home. But while he is at the vet, I’d better work in the office.”

Tobias pulls Tris upstairs to the main level. “I don’t know about you, but I am starving. Let me make you dinner.”

Tris smiles to herself; the idea of Tobias Eaton cooking for her makes her happy. “Only if you let me help.”

An hour later, the pair are sitting at Tobias’s dining room table and savoring a delicious meal. They enjoyed cooking together, in between their kissing — _lots_ of kissing.

“Ok, even though I already had the ingredients here, I am thoroughly impressed by this recipe! Who knew that chicken covered in hummus would be so delicious?” Tobias smiles before putting another piece into his mouth.

Tobias looks admiringly at Tris’s body when she isn’t watching. She looks alluring while wearing his clothes. He knows that just today, they were able to talk and work things out, but his feelings for her never went away, nor did his desire.

“So, should we talk about how we are going to handle work?” Tris asks cautiously.

“You mean because we are now dating while also working on the same project?” Tobias replies carefully.

“Yes, that’s what I mean. I think since I’m the client and you’re the consultant… hmm… I guess I will leave it to you,” Tris says. “You can decide how we handle this.”

Tobias nods, thinking over the possible ramifications.

“I do think that since you are the client, it would be better if we kept our personal relationship under wraps. At least while the project is still being worked,” Tobias sighs, “Which should just be another three to four weeks.”

Tris easily agrees; neither of them want to risk their careers in any way. Tobias admits to Tris that the project with Abnegation Marketing is the first time he has been given the opportunity to run a project and actually get credit. Tris admits to Tobias that she overheard Zeke and Uriah speaking the first day they met, so she knew already about his previous issues with Eric.

Tobias smiles at her, remembering how Eric made a pass at her at the bar the Friday before. Eric would definitely flip out if he knew that Tris was with Tobias now. It would be better not to provoke him; Eric can be a spiteful bastard when he feels outdone.

“So, one thing I have really, _really_ missed is talking Game of Thrones with you, SexyWolf!” Tris teases while they clean up the dinner dishes. “The episode after our date was so good, the way the dragons—”

“Tris, I haven’t watched the show since our date,” Tobias says quietly, shrugging.

“You what? Why not?” Tris asks incredulously.

“I have the episodes, of course. I just… after our date, when I couldn’t reach you, I kept thinking that you would calm down and log back into the chat room. I really thought…” Tobias’s voice trails off into silence. The truth is that after becoming so close to Tris in the chat room, and then meeting her in person and feeling a connection to her, he lost all interest in re-watching the series without her.

Tris frowns, again realizing how much she hurt him. Yes, she was devastated that night, seeing him and his ex kissing, but her reactions had been just as painful to him. Tris pulls Tobias to the living room; he follows her until she pushes him down to the couch. “How about we watch them now, together?”

Tobias nods before lifting his face up to hers to capture her soft mouth in a kiss, their lips moving together. The thought of watching TV is quickly forgotten. They kiss lovingly for quite a while, being respectful with their hands, only holding and touching each other chastely. Later, Tobias kisses along her jaw, landing his mouth on her neck, where he plants open-mouthed kisses.

“Don’t you dare leave a mark!” Tris teases. “Or our coworkers will have a great time speculating about with whom I’ve been hooking up.”

Tobias growls, giving her neck one last kiss before moving lower to kiss her collarbone. “Then maybe I should leave a mark somewhere that no one else will see…”

Tris kisses him again before resting her forehead against his. “Tobias, I really like you… I just... I don’t want to go too fast.”

Tobias nods, kissing her slowly before agreeing. “There is no rush, I’m in this for the long term.”

“Me, too, Tobias,” Tris whispers. “Me, too.”

They kiss a while longer before Tris tells Tobias that she needs to head out soon.

“You could sleep over — to actually sleep, I mean,” Tobias says hopefully. He would love nothing more than for her to stay; he really doesn’t want her to leave. He knows they are nowhere near being ready to have sex, but he would love to lie next to her all night and hold her.

“We both have work tomorrow. I don’t think me rolling in with your clothes or my same outfit from today will help us keep our dating on the down low,” Tris laughs as she slides away from Tobias. “Besides, my cats need their dinner, too.”

Tobias nods in defeat, watching her every move as she gathers her clothes and heads to his bathroom to change.

Walking Tris out to her car, Tobias rubs her back. Tris turns to smile at him brightly. She looks beautiful in her skirt and fitted blouse.

“You’re gorgeous, and I’m really into you. I just had to tell you that before you go,” Tobias says sincerely.

“And you are very charming, Tobias Eaton,” Tris whispers before kissing him slowly. “Are you going to be okay tonight? Without Aemon, I mean.”

“If I say no, will you stay?” Tobias asks with a smirk, causing her to giggle.

“How about this weekend we have that Game of Thrones marathon?” Tris offers instead.

“It’s a date,” Tobias says, kissing her one last time before she gets in her car to drive home.

**++o+ Three Weeks Later +o++**

“Good morning, Tris,” Tobias says smoothly as Tris steps onto the elevator with him and Zeke. Zeke smiles at her pleasantly; he has already told Tobias a few times that he thinks she is a lovely person, to which Tobias just grumbled as though he’d never given her a second thought.

“Hi guys, good morning,” Tris says to both Tobias and Zeke. She fights to keep her expression neutral, even though earlier that morning she and Tobias had met at a diner downtown to have a breakfast date. After eating, they made sure to leave at different times.

Tobias and Tris have been dating in secret for almost three weeks now. They are careful not to let their personal relationship interfere with work and the data migration project. The pair have enjoyed their time together outside of work, getting to know each other better while also spending time with their pets. Tobias has grown quite fond of her cats, and Aemon and Tris are now practically best buddies. When Tris is at Tobias’s house, Aemon follows her around like a lost puppy. Aemon is healing nicely from his surgery, much to Tobias’s relief.

Tobias and Tris had a dinner date over at Will and Christina’s condo at the end of last week. Both Will and Christina understood that they are keeping their relationship under wraps.

**++o+ Flashback +o++**

_“Dinner was wonderful, thank you,” Tobias compliments Tris’s best friend on the lasagna dinner she made for their double date._

_“Thank you for the bottle of wine, Tobias. It went perfectly with the meal,” Christina says thoughtfully. Her eyes beam as she watches her best friend and her new boyfriend together at her dinner table. Christina loves being ‘right’ – Tobias is a good guy, and she has never seen her best friend look so happy._

_“You made this wonderful meal, and Will must be tired from his work trip that he just returned from, so you two sit. Tobias and I will clean up in the kitchen and then serve dessert. I brought a cheesecake. One that I bought, but still – it is from our favorite bakery, Christina,” Tris smiles at the way Will’s eyes light up at the thought of having just a minute alone with his wife, or maybe the cheesecake. He did just get back from a three day work trip._

_“I can’t have you guys cleaning up, you are our guests!” Christina protests, as Will pulls her towards the couch in the living room. “I haven’t even cleaned the dishes I used when I made our meal. It’s an embarrassing mess in there.”_

_“They can clean the kitchen, and if you need something to do…I could use a foot massage,” Will teases his wife._

_Tobias and Tris clear the plates and enter the kitchen to start cleaning. Tobias scrapes the leftover food off each plate into the trash, and then stacks them on the counter. Tris puts on Christina’s kitchen gloves and turns the water on, washing off the plates before loading them into the dishwasher. The pair work well together, often cleaning up together when they enjoy a meal at one of their homes._

_Once Tobias runs out of things to clean and washes his hands, he stands behind Tris and moves her hair to the side so he can place soft kisses on her exposed neck. Tris hums appreciatively as he showers her with affection. Tris leans back into Tobias, teasingly rubbing her butt against his groin._

_“Don’t be naughty, especially when we are in someone else’s kitchen,” Tobias says gruffly, holding her hips still for a moment._

_Tris giggles softly and turns her head to kiss him on the mouth. Tobias kisses her eagerly, then gives in and rubs his crotch against her butt. Blood rushes to his member, which he knows she can feel through his work slacks and her skirt._

_“Tobias…” she whispers as his hands roam up to knead her breasts over her thin sweater; she shudders against him._

_They still haven’t had sex, but there have been a few sleepovers and there has been a lot of kissing and heavy petting. Both want to go slow and really get to know each other before taking that next step._

_“You’d better keep washing those dishes…I am just here, ignore me,” Tobias teases before pinching her nipples through her top. “I love your tits, Tris. They are fucking perfect.”_

_Tris murmurs her appreciation; she loves it when he talks dirty to her._

_As added encouragement, she moves her butt against the bulge in his pants to tease him. Somehow, Tris manages to keep cleaning while she and Tobias continue to fool around. Tobias nibbles at her ear as she breathes heavily, begging him to go below her sweater. Tobias is happy to comply, he loves how responsive she is to his touch._

_“You drive me crazy,” Tobias whispers in her ear. “Let’s go find a bathroom or a broom closet. I need you.”_

_Tris laughs — she knows he is kidding. Or at least she thinks he is…_

_“That’s funny?” Tobias says hoarsely, sliding his hand down her flat stomach to cup her sex over her skirt._

_Tris moans quietly, having to brace herself against the edge of the sink. He pulls up the front of her A-line skirt slowly, giving her the chance to tell him to stop. Instead she grinds harder on his crotch, encouraging him to keep going._

_“If I make you cum, can you keep your voice down?” Tobias says while tracing her slit above the lace of her thong._

_“Tobias…yes, please,” Tris begs, her eyes closed as she leans her head back against his chest._

_Tobias moves her panties to the side, delighted at how wet she already is. Tobias kisses her neck, pressing her against the counter as his fingers circle her clit until she is shaking in his arms._

_“Please, I’m so close,” Tris gasps, grinding herself against his hand. “Don’t stop.”_

_Tobias moves his other hand to her breast and plays with her nipple while he slips his fingers inside of her._

_Finally ripping off the gloves, Tris moves her hand above her head to run her fingers through his hair, turning to kiss him on the mouth as their tongues begin moving together._

_Tobias holds her tightly as she cums in his arms; he strokes her slowly until she comes down from her high. Tris struggles to catch her breath, her eyes widening as Tobias fixes her panties and then brings his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean._

_“Soon, I want to taste you directly, with my mouth…I need you Tris,” Tobias says thickly. “It’s getting harder and harder to go slow. I want you, every part of you.”_

_Tris nods; she knows she wants him, too. Tris tries to think of an excuse for them to both escape to the bathroom, but falls short._

_“Guys? Is dessert almost ready? Should we play a board game while we eat?” Christina calls from the living room as the couple giggle and break apart._

_“That sounds great, we will be right out!” Tris calls to her friends as Tobias smirks at her mischievously._

**+++o+ Flashback End +o+++**

The team has a long meeting in the conference room after lunch. The final deliverable is due soon, so the hours at work have been increasing. All team members are working hard; there is very little talking. Uriah keeps sending Marlene instant messages through the intercompany chat tool. Marlene mutes him without even looking up.

Uriah frowns at his screen before turning his attention to the sexy woman that tries so hard to resist his charms. It has been weeks now that she has steadily shot him down, again and again. She was especially mad when she went to the Starbucks down the block with Tris and ordered her usual drink: when she gave her name, the barista announced to the rest of the staff that she was Uriah’s _girlfriend_ and for everyone to come and meet her. The look of horror on Marlene’s face was enough to silence them. Tris tried to get her to calm down, but it didn’t work.

Marlene began refusing Uriah’s latte gifts the next day, which did not go over well with him. So instead, he decided to surprise her with her favorite soup and sandwich combo from Panera. The man is relentless. Jack finds it amusing, but always makes it a point to stay out of the way of his employees’ dalliances. What Jack did tell Marlene was that if she ever has a true issue, she should immediately speak to Tobias Eaton, as he is the team lead.

As their meeting ends, Jack asks Tris to stay for a moment. Jack makes it obvious he is waiting for everyone else to clear the room. Tobias shoots Tris a sideways glance before exiting. He is curious, but he also knows that Tris will fill him in later.

And she does…

“Hey, Tobias. Jack’s treating the team to drinks from Starbucks. Would you walk with me? I could use help carrying them back,” Tris says casually to Tobias, who’s seated at his cubicle. She found him after her meeting with Jack. Then turning to Zeke and Uriah, she asks what they would like to drink.

Tobias and Tris walk quietly out of the building. He can tell she has something on her mind. Just as she is about to tell him what Jack had to say, she suddenly hears her name being called out.

“Beatrice! Beatrice Prior!” a woman says, walking over to say hello. It’s another employee from Abnegation Marketing who’s on her break and buying a Starbucks to drink at her desk.

After making introductions, the three enjoy some small talk, Tris insisting on adding the woman’s drink to Jack’s tab. She knows that he would want to treat her as well. The woman offers to help carry the large order of drinks up to their floor for delivery.

Tris notices that whenever Tobias looks away, Tris’s coworker blatantly stares at him, obviously admiring his good looks. Tobias smiles as he navigates his way through the busy Starbucks, clearing a path for the two women. Tobias does look very handsome that day, wearing a dress jacket over a dress shirt that is unbuttoned at the top. Tris has to control herself from openly ogling her handsome — yet secret — boyfriend.

Once in the full elevator, Tobias and Tris share a small smile, knowing that their conversation will need to wait a bit longer.

It is not until much later that Tris is finally able to have a moment alone with Tobias. She hates that the workday is about to end without a chance for them to be alone until now.

They always make it a point to leave her office door wide open when they’re inside, as they do plan to reveal their relationship later. They never want anyone to be able to comment that they had probably been fooling around while at work.

Pulling out a report to pretend to review, Tris and Tobias sit across from each other and speak quietly.

“Jack has set up a dinner for me and _Eric Coulter_ , for this evening after work,” Tris says softly, frowning at the way Tobias’s face falls. “Jack is considering Dauntless for another project, which he would want me to head. And I guess Eric is already working on the proposal…”

Tobias’s back stiffens; it is a double blow. Not only is his womanizing, asshole boss going to have dinner with his girlfriend, but the career implications speak volumes. If Tobias is leading the current Abnegation project for Dauntless, why are they setting up Eric to lead the next one? Has Tobias done something wrong?

“Tobias?” Tris repeats. “Did you hear me?”

“No, sorry. What?”

Tris frowns; she can see he is upset. “I asked if you want to disclose that we are in a relationship. Would that make you more comfortable about this dinner I have tonight?”

“No way, that would probably just make things worse for me.” Tobias frowns, his mind racing. “Professionally, I mean.”

Tris nods in agreement. She doesn’t want to put Tobias in a bad situation. Just as they are about to discuss the dilemma further, a couple of Tris’s teammates knock on her door, letting her know that Jack’s staff meeting is starting shortly.

Tris hands Tobias the copy of the report that they had been ‘discussing’. He thanks her and walks out of her office.

The rest of the day passes quickly, with Tobias and Tris never having another opportunity to talk. Tris is stunned when Jack informs her that Eric sent a Dauntless car and driver to pick her up from the office. Tobias stares at his laptop, not even looking up as Tris leaves.

Zeke and Uriah see his bad mood, and they remind him that he is doing an incredible job on the current project. Their team has met every deadline on time and produced the expected results. They assure Tobias that this is probably just Eric trying to wiggle his way into this project since it has been such a success.

Tobias thanks them and then asks to just change the subject. He knows he has his quarterly one-on-one at Dauntless headquarters in two weeks. The bottom line is he’ll just have to wait to see what happens then.

**+++o+++**

Tris takes a small sip from her wine glass, staring incredulously at Eric Coulter as he continues to hit on her well after she has blatantly turned him down. She is going to have a serious word with Jack for making her go to this dinner meeting alone.

Eric took her to the Nico Osteri restaurant that is part of the Thompson hotel in downtown Chicago. It is a very fancy restaurant with delicious food. Unfortunately, he has completely ruined her appetite.

“So why won’t you tell me if you have a boyfriend? I want to know all about you, Beatrice Prior _,”_ Eric says smoothly while trying to hold her hand again.

“As I told you, I don’t discuss my personal life with strangers,” Tris says firmly, putting her hands in her lap to avoid his touch. “Especially ones from work.”

The waitress clears her throat, uncomfortable as Eric then scowls at her, motioning for her to hurry up and finish refilling their waters.

Eric then smiles and laughs at Tris — he enjoys a challenge. Tris again tries to direct the conversation back to work-appropriate topics. She has no idea how Eric convinced Jack this meeting was about work; Eric knows little to nothing about Abnegation Marketing. Tobias could run circles around this man with his knowledge.

Tris glances sadly at her watch. She misses Tobias terribly, and just wants this dinner to end.

The last straw for Tris comes at the end of the evening when Eric invites her to his suite in the same hotel ‘for dessert’.

“Excuse me?” Tris asks disbelievingly. “Your hotel room?”

“Yes, I have a suite upstairs. I ordered us some champagne, and some dessert to share. I would like to get to know you better,” Eric says while rubbing her arm seductively.

“Do women actually fall for this?” Tris hisses while gathering her purse and sweater. “Why on earth would I want to go to a hotel room with you?”

“You are attractive, I’m attractive, why _wouldn’t_ you want to?” he asks seriously.

“Goodbye, Eric Coulter, this evening has been a tremendous waste of my time and I am going to make sure my boss hears about it,” Tris snaps at him while standing up to leave. “I promise you, if you are ever on a project with Abnegation Marketing _,_ which is the correct company name, by the way — _not_ Abnegation Industries - I will not be working with you!”

Getting in her Uber car, she confirms Tobias’s address in Wicker Park. She is shaken up after her dinner with Eric. She just wants to see Tobias and bury herself in his arms.

Tris pays the car via her phone app and walks up to Tobias’s door. Ringing the doorbell, she hears Aemon bark and run to the front door. Tris breathes in and out, realizing she is just as anxious to see Tobias’s dog.

 _“Aemon, settle down. Let me see who is at the door.”_ Hearing a woman’s voice on the other side of the door, Tris wonders who is over.

The door opens and a very pretty blonde is at the door; she looks to be a couple of years older than Tris. The girl is holding Aemon by the collar to try to stop him from running out, and she smiles warmly at Tris.

“Sorry about him, he is actually a very friendly dog,” she tells Tris. “How can I help you?”

Tris’s mouth hangs open, noticing how comfortable this woman is in Tobias’s home, with his dog, answering his door as though she lives there.

“Is Tobias home?” Tris mumbles. Between her terrible evening and now this, her patience is starting to wear thin. _Very thin._

“Yes, he’s in the basement switching some laundry around. I’ll go get him.” The woman pauses for a moment before looking at Tris with an embarrassed expression. “Sorry, but as I don’t know you, would it be okay if I shut the door while I go get him?”

Tris forces a smile at the pretty blonde and nods in agreement. Waiting outside on the porch as the door shuts between them, Tris wraps her arms around herself. A few moments pass, and this time Tobias opens the door and walks out to join her.

“Tris?” he says. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” she snaps. She’s more than a little angry after having a gorgeous woman answer the door, then being asked to wait outside like she was selling magazines door to door.

Tobias’s eyebrows raise at her tone.

“Who the hell was that?” Tris asks coldly.

Tobias sighs. “Her name is Val, and she’s _a friend_.”

“So, you have some pretty girl over, who obviously has no idea that you have a girlfriend?!” Tris glares at him incredulously.

“She is also a _coworker_ , so no, I have not told her that I have a girlfriend,” Tobias growls. “By the way, how was your romantic dinner with Eric?!”

Tris flinches at Tobias’s tone. She is furious about this pretty girl, and she is still worked up over her terrible evening of being harassed. She came here thinking she could confide in Tobias and get some kind of comfort or reassurance.

               _Comfort? What a joke!_

“Yes, my boss told me I had to go to dinner with Eric, which you knew!” Tris sputters at him. “If you had a problem with it, you should have said something to me earlier! Instead, you do what? Invite some pretty woman over to stroke your hurt ego?”

Tobias laughs sardonically; he is really not in the mood to deal with this drama.

“What could I have possibly said to you? You have no idea how much I fear having an argument with you, Tris. I know how easy it is for you to just toss someone out of your life and be done with them,” Tobias says loudly, his voice rising along with hers. “You know, exactly how you did to me after our first date. You threw me away like I was garbage.”

Tris flinches; she knows he is right, but she also thought they were past that.

“If you can’t get over what happened between us in the past, then you should have said so!” Tris retorts. She is so upset that her heart is pounding in her chest. “And you also shouldn’t have started dating me.”

Tobias frowns at her before blurting out, “This thing we are doing is just not working.”

Tris laughs at him callously. “Yeah, obviously not.” Tris’s mind remembers the gorgeous blonde waiting for him inside.

Both equally stubborn, they stand in silence for what feels like an eternity.

“Then I guess that’s it. We should break up,” Tobias finally mumbles. He is so angry, and her attitude doesn’t make the situation any better.

“Consider us over,” Tris says coldly while turning to walk away from his house. She realizes that his house is just a few blocks over from a busy street, and from there, she will be able to wait in a coffee shop or bar until an Uber can come pick her up. Thankfully, Wicker Park is a safe neighborhood, so she doesn’t fear walking alone in the dark. Plus, it isn’t really that late.

“Where are you going? Where is your car?” Tobias calls out to her, for the first time noticing that her car isn’t parked on the side street in front of his house.

“Not your problem anymore, so just go back inside to your _friend_ , Val,” Tris calls over her shoulder as she keeps walking. She pulls out her phone to schedule her Uber pick up, not even looking back to see him one last time. She had actually considered asking him to let her say goodbye to Aemon, but then she decided against it. Nothing good would come of that.

She walks quickly, politely smiling in passing at the occasional runner or family walking their dogs as she walks to her destination. Once in front of the coffee shop, she waits patiently for just a few minutes until her ride pulls up.

From across the street, Tobias watches Tris get into her Uber car. He followed quietly behind her to make sure she was safe. He then turns to walk back home where he left Val waiting. The truth is, he feels like absolute shit and just wants to be alone. He hopes Val will understand, even though he can’t really tell her all that is going on.

**++o+ Chapter End +o++**


	7. Working Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line between professional and personal becomes blurred for Tobias and Tris. This chapter earns the mature rating.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158765339@N02/42539569992/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**C** **HAPTER 7: Working Things Out**

The next day at work is stressful, to say the least. It is a Friday, and their last deliverable is due at the end of the day. They are on track, but there’s still a lot of work that needs to get done in a short amount of time. Jack pops his head in and offers to have lunch catered since the teams need to keep working through it.

Tris walks over and silently hands Tobias the menu with a note taped to it, asking him to turn in his team’s order to Jack’s executive assistant. Not wanting to even have to speak to Tobias, Tris wrote the note on a sticky before walking it over.

She has decided she will be professional at work, but she is still furious with him.

Marlene and Zeke share a look; the icy atmosphere between Tobias and Tris is palpable. Neither will even look in the other’s direction, and they will coldly address work questions only when absolutely necessary.

When Tris and Marlene step out of the conference room to meet the deliveryman for lunch, Zeke and Uriah take the opportunity to ask Tobias if everything is okay with him and Tris.

Tobias rolls his eyes and reminds them that they are all at work, not on an episode of The Dating Game. “Stop analyzing me, and get back to work!” Tobias snarls.

As the rest of the day passes, Tobias and Tris continue to completely ignore each other unless a work-related issue forces them to interact.

The day’s deliverable is finally completed and turned in, and everyone sighs in relief. Tris quickly says goodnight and leaves the conference room. She makes a beeline for Jack’s office  since she needs to tell her boss what happened with Eric. The more she thinks about it, (and in concurrence with Christina’s and Will’s opinions) the more she realizes that the way Eric treated her was completely out of line.

Closing the door to Jack’s office, she calmly tells him what happened, what was said, and even how he wanted her to go up to his hotel room. Jack is furious, and he apologizes profusely. He has been wanting Tris to take the lead on this meeting as he was planning to give her more responsibilities when dealing with consultants in the future. Tris frowns, wondering if this is somehow going to hurt her career. Jack assures her that will not be the case at all; in fact, he will be reaching out to the president of Dauntless and having a serious conversation with him about how Eric handled himself.

In order to back up her claims, Tris hands Jack the restaurant's business card with the name of their waitress and manager that were working last night. After Tris explained what happened to her friends, Will had immediately gotten in his car and driven to the restaurant to speak with the staff. Eric had made numerous inappropriate comments to Tris right in front of the waitress, and even made one in front of the manager. They documented what they heard, and agreed to speak up, if needed.

It’s an emotionally draining meeting. Jack feels terrible and apologizes again. He tells Tris that since the project is pretty much over, she’s welcome to step aside. Tris closes her eyes for a moment. Part of her knows that she could just walk away from Tobias and not ever have to face him again.

But, there’s another part of her that knows she still loves him. Even if they aren’t meant to be, she isn’t ready to not ever see him again.

She elects to finish the project; Jack understands, and is happy she has made that choice.

Walking to her office to gather her things, Tris is surprised when she sees Marlene standing at her door. Marlene tells Tris she has a Girls Night Out surprise set up, and pulls Tris along. Stepping outside of Abnegation’s building, Tris is shocked when she sees Christina’s car waiting to pick them up. Practically shoving Tris into the back of the car, the girls drive off.

**+++o+++**

90 Miles Cuban Café is located in Logan Square. It has a great bar, and also has separate indoor and outdoor dining areas. Christina parks down the road from the popular café and bar as it is always busy, but especially so on a Friday night.

The girls have brought Tris here to have some light appetizers and drinks. Christina has dinner plans with Will later, so she doesn’t want to eat too much.

With her first drink in hand, Tris confesses to Marlene what happened with Eric the night before. Marlene’s mouth hangs open, and she suggests that Tris invite him over for a drink so that the girls can take turns kicking him in the balls. Tris laughs, grateful to her friends for managing to cheer her up. The girls talk more, and Christina asks Marlene if there is anyone special in her life.

Tris smiles at Marlene, wondering if Uriah will come up. Marlene rolls her eyes and then tells Christina all about Uriah, one of the Dauntless consultants with whom they have been working. Christina smirks, and in an obvious reference to Tobias and Tris, she comments that they must be very skilled at setting up such a good team. Under the table, Tris kicks Christina — Marlene doesn’t know anything about her relationship with Tobias, and she wants to keep it that way for now.

In another part of the same restaurant, Tobias is sitting at the bar and trying to pace himself. Zeke, Uriah and Val dragged Tobias out for drinks after work. Tobias couldn’t think of a reason to say no, so here he is, trying to keep his brooding to a minimum.

Tobias is miserable. He misses Tris terribly, and he hates how they ended things. But, he also has no doubt in his mind that he pushed her too far this time.

_Why the fuck did you let her think that something was even possible with Val? Just to be a petty dick because I was jealous over Eric?_

Tobias watches the skilled Val hitting on the attractive female bartender. And it works as they get a round of free drinks while Val gets her number. Val has always been amazing at making women putty in her hands; she is a very sensual woman, and has never met a woman she didn’t like. Val also makes no secret of the fact that she is _not_ a one-girl kind of person.

Val visited Tobias’s house the night before to give him a heads up that Eric was on the warpath. Being on the executive support team at Dauntless, Val had read a memo in which Eric had basically thrown Tobias under the bus and requested to take over the Abnegation relationship. Val first wanted to hear Tobias’s side of the story, and once she was sure that Eric was just being a sneaky asshole, she wanted to try to help.

Tobias was furious, especially since Eric’s power move was playing out perfectly for him. Tobias was completely on edge about work and the bad blood that he had been dealing with for way too long.

“So, now that we aren’t ‘at work’, are you ready to tell us what happened between you and Tris?” Uriah asks with a smirk on his face.

Tobias frowns and takes a drink from his beer. He has no desire to talk about Tris. The fact that the weekend is here and he isn’t going to see her makes him feel sick. They have pretty much been inseparable these last few weeks, always having sleepovers on the weekend.

“Cat got your tongue, Eaton?” Zeke jokes as Val makes plans to meet up with the sexy bartender when her shift ends.

“Who is Tris? As in Tristan? Do I know him?” Val asks curiously. She does enjoy some good office gossip.

Zeke laughs. “She is the furthest thing from a guy. Tris is her nickname, and she is really lovely. And smart and funny, too.”

“Hmm.” Val smirks knowingly. “Does she happen to be a petite, striking honey-blonde, with the most amazing blue-grey eyes known to man?”

Tobias’s head snaps up; he had forgotten that Val met Tris at his door last night.

Before he can answer, Uriah jumps in. “That’s her! But, how do you know her?”

“Yeah, she was pretty pissed when she showed up at Tobias’s house last night!” Val laughs loudly, remembering the shouting match she heard from inside her friend’s home. Tobias didn’t even have to ask; by the time he came back in, Val was ready to leave to head home.

Zeke and Uriah look at Tobias with raised eyebrows, waiting expectantly for an explanation. Tobias’s face turns red; he really doesn’t know what to say.

“Well?” Val finally asks.

Zeke and Uriah suddenly burst out laughing. Tobias looks at his friends in confusion.

“Okay, okay! We can’t keep up the charade any longer. We have known all along that you and Tris were dating.” Zeke howls with amusement. “ _And,_ we also know that she is the girl from the Game of Thrones chat room!”

“What?!” Tobias says, completely dumbfounded.

“Yes, Eaton. Our first week on the job, Marlene told the two of us about that horror date Tris had. And lo and behold, it matched the great heartache you had experienced because of that witch, Leslie!” Uriah teases.

Zeke smiles and nods. “We knew all along. Why do you think we made it a point to tell your side of the date story when we were at that bar?”

Tobias shakes his head, stunned that they had known all along.

Tobias confesses to his friends that he and Tris broke up last night. Val’s eyes widen. “Wow, she was actually your girlfriend? No wonder she looked so pissed off at seeing me. It’s only because I knew what a crazy bitch the last chick was that I didn’t let her wait inside,” Val admits.

“Yeah, I screwed up. I was so jealous about her dinner with Eric, and the truth is I simply didn’t trust her, even though she has never given me a reason to doubt her. I was such a dick to her last night,” Tobias mumbles, taking another drink from his beer.

Uriah scoffs, “Man, you are being such a pussy! That girl is terrific. She’s smart, funny, kind, she rocks at her job, _and_ she’s freaking beautiful.”

Tobias frowns. He already knows all of these things, and he is crazy about her. He just let his anger over the Eric situation get to him, and then lashed out at her. The truth is that he misses Tris terribly.

“You’re together, right? And you had _one_ damned fight? So what? Who fucking cares?” Zeke scolds him. “Go to your woman, apologize and then _make it up to her.”_ Zeke wags his eyebrows at Tobias.

Val nods, motioning oral sex by moving her tongue in and out of her two spread fingers.

“Guys! Enough!” Tobias says, his mind racing. He knows he wants Tris in his life, but he’s worried it’s too late.

“Well, lucky for you, we are good friends. And Tris also has good friends, so she is here!” Zeke admits.

The guys lead Tobias to the dining area of the Cuban restaurant, where Tobias sees Tris sitting at a small table with Marlene and Christina. She looks sad as she sips on her mojito. It’s all he needs to see to know that he needs to get her back; he can’t take this any longer.

He walks across the restaurant and stands in front of her, her eyes narrowing at seeing him.

“Tris, I am the biggest asshole on the planet, and I’m sorry for yesterday,” Tobias says with determination. “I am crazy about you, and I can’t lose you.”

Tris processes what he is saying and finally smiles at him.

Tobias pulls her up from her seat. “I was an idiot and an asshole, Tris.” Tobias pulls her even closer before whispering the next part into her ear. “But, please forgive me, because I’m pretty sure I am in love with you.”

“I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me, too, for being angry and jealous. Now, did I hear you say something about being in love with me?” Tris grins and exhales loudly. “That’s really good to hear, because I love you, too, Tobias,” she whispers as his lips crash against hers. They kiss passionately in the middle of the restaurant, not caring that their friends are watching and cheering.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158765339@N02/42539571182/in/dateposted-public/)

As Uriah moves closer to Marlene, her eyes snap up critically.

“Don’t you even think of grabbing me for some romantic kiss,” Marlene warns. “Not going to happen, my friend!”

**+++o+++**

Christina drops them off in front of Tris’s apartment building, and she laughs as they rush out of her car. She had discreetly slipped a package of condoms into Tris’s purse, making sure that only Tris saw. Tobias was able to call Charles, the dog walker, and set up a long walk for Aemon tonight and tomorrow morning.

Riding in the elevator, Tobias kisses Tris’s neck while holding her close. He can’t wait to get her into the apartment.

“Was that Val I saw at the restaurant, making out with the female bartender as we were leaving?” Tris asks slipping her hand down to rub Tobias’s chest and firm stomach.

“Uh yeah, she is a coworker, and she’s a lesbian,” Tobias says sheepishly, enjoying Tris’s hand touching his body.

“You couldn’t have led with that yesterday?” Tris scoffs at him.

“I know. That was me being a jealous dick,” Tobias admits while following Tris into her apartment.

Tris sighs while kicking her heels off, studying Tobias. They both know they need to talk some things out. Tobias moves closer to her, placing his hands on her waist and holding her close as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“What you said about not trusting me, and being afraid of having a fight because you’re afraid I will shut you out…” Tris gulps nervously. “If that’s really how you’ll always feel, then I’m not sure if we are going to work.”

Tobias nods in agreement, breathing in and out to settle himself before explaining.

“I was really upset when I said that. I was being irrational, and I wanted to lash out. I do trust you, and I want us to work,” Tobias assures her.

“I want us to work, too. So, we have to be able to talk and fight without bottling things up inside until we explode,” Tris says seriously.

Tobias agrees. The couple smile at one another, agreeing to continue working on their communication.

Tris then fills Tobias in on what happened with Eric. Tobias is furious, but Tris is able to calm him down. Tobias apologizes profusely for not being there for her.

Tris excuses him, pointing out that if anything, her being so pissed off encouraged her to take on Eric and report his bullshit.

“You know, Val also thought that was an asshole move on my part. She gave me some very specific instructions on how I should make it up to you,” Tobias tells Tris seriously.

Tris observes him, waiting to see what Val suggested. Tobias scoops her up and carries her to stand in front of her couch.

“It’s actually something I have been wanting to do for a while now,” Tobias whispers while sliding his hands up her skirt, moving up on the outside of her thighs.

Tris breathes roughly, watching as Tobias slides her panties down her legs. Then he pushes her skirt up to her waist, his eyes darkened with lust. Tobias kisses her knee before slowly kissing up the inside of her leg.

“Sit down, my love, I want to taste you,” Tobias commands gruffly.

Tris sits and Tobias kneels before her, his head dipping again to kiss and lick up the inside of her thighs. Spreading her legs wider and hooking her legs over his shoulders, he kisses around her core, humming with pleasure. Tris lays her head back on the couch and gently runs her fingers through his hair. This is the first time Tobias has gone down on her, and she is so aroused. 

As his mouth latches onto her core, kissing and sucking, Tris groans loudly, crying out with pleasure as his tongue flicks around her bundle of nerves.

“Tobias…yes, baby…yes!” Tris cries out while moving her hips to grind against Tobias’s face. His tongue moves against her, tasting her, loving on her. With her arousal in his mouth, he feels incredible lust for her. Tobias massages her thighs while his mouth pleasures her. Tris moans and thrashes under him as her first orgasm crashes over her. Tobias continues to kiss her softly as she comes down from her high.

While Tris pants heavily, Tobias fiddles with the side zipper of her skirt and pulls it off. Tris unbuttons her blouse and drops it to the floor, sitting up to smile at him while she undoes the clasp of her lace bra.

Tobias watches her closely. He is crazy about her, and he can’t wait to be with her.

“Excuse me, Mr. Eaton. Are you planning to take your clothes off as well?” she asks with a teasing lilt.

Tobias grins broadly, rushing to strip down himself. Tris giggles while watching him frantically tear first his shirt, then his pants and underwear off. Tris’s hands caress his chest and arms as he undresses. She lowers her head to kiss his neck, his collarbone, and then his chest. Tobias stares at her, watching as Tris’s tongue twirls around his nipple, before giving him a small bite.

“Shit!” Tobias hisses as his cock bobs. “You’re driving me crazy, Tris.”

“I want you, and I love you. Tobias, I don’t want to wait any longer,” she whispers.

As he kneels in front of her where she still sits on the couch, they wrap their arms around each other. Tobias holds her shoulder, his other hand lowering to her butt to pull her to the edge of the couch. Tris places her hand gently to his neck before pulling him close for a passionate kiss. Tobias smiles at her before their lips connect. His arms wrap around her, pulling her even closer.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158765339@N02/41690516785/in/dateposted-public/)

“Thank God, because I want you, too,” Tobias says hoarsely, his cock pressed close to her core as she presses her body against his.

Tobias slips two fingers into her sex to begin pleasuring her.

Tris slides her hand down to stroke his shaft as they continue to kiss lovingly.

“I have condoms,” Tris says against his mouth. “In my purse.”

“Let’s go to your room. I want to make love to you on your bed,” Tobias whispers as he bends his head down to take her nipple into his mouth.

Tris gasps and grinds against him. Tobias releases her nipple to rest his head against hers. “You are making it really hard to wait until we get to your room,” he says as he rubs the tip of his cock at her entrance.

“Tobias, please…I need you,” Tris says as she spreads her legs wider. Tobias pushes in a couple of inches as she arches her back to take in more of him.

Tobias groans into her neck. “You are making me crazy. Where is your purse?” he says darkly. “Once I start, I don’t think I will be able to stop making love to you.”

Tris pants, her need for him overwhelming her.

Tobias slips out completely. “Purse?”

Tris motions towards the entrance of her apartment, where she dropped it when they came in. Tobias kisses her once more before running over to get it. Tris follows quickly behind him, pulling him towards her bedroom once he has her purse in hand.

They both open her purse, frantically looking for the box of condoms. Tobias finds it first and pops the box open as Tris pulls down the covers to her bed. She lies down while he grabs a package to rip open. Tris watches with interest as Tobias rolls the rubber over his hard shaft.

“You ready, baby?” Tobias asks her once more; he wants to make sure she is okay with this.

Tris nods, then pulls him closer to her. “Yes, Tobias. I am _very_ ready.”

Tobias takes a deep breath as he positions himself between her legs. Tris kisses him as she wraps her legs around his waist.

“I love you,” both whisper to each other at the same time. Tobias pushes into her fully.

The couple join together, neither having felt such a deep connection before during sex. Tris’s hand grips his shoulder, holding him close to her as he makes love to her. As Tobias thrusts deeper into her, Tris gasps as pleasure washes over her.

Tobias concentrates on the deep connection he feels to this woman. He loves her; he has never felt so close to someone.

They make love, both moaning and grunting as they move against each other again and again. Tobias slips his hand down between them to caress her clit. Tris cries out loudly, letting him know she is close to coming.

“Please don’t stop,” Tris begs loudly as she digs her fingertips into him.

Tobias’s groans increase as he thrusts harder and faster. Tris moves her legs higher, opening herself to take him in deeper.

“Oh, yeah,” Tobias grunts. “Just like that, baby.” He softly pinches her clit, and she moans loudly.

Suddenly Tris screams, crying out as she shakes and comes around his cock. Tobias can feel her clenching tightly around him.

As Tobias kisses her lovingly, he keeps moving against her. Tris holds him and watches his face as he chases his own ending. “I love you, Tobias.”

Tobias can only stare at her, unable to formulate words as they make love. As their bodies continue to collide, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room.

Then, Tobias feels himself shuddering, his orgasm hitting hard. He groans and buries his face into her neck as he comes.

Tris holds him, rubbing his back gently as he collapses on top of her.

After a few moments, Tobias kisses her shoulder and then her neck before whispering, “I love you, Tris.”

She smiles and kisses him, then giggles as he carefully holds on to the used condom while pulling out.  Tobias laughs, too, walking into the bathroom to wrap it in a tissue and toss it.

Tris slides in behind him, kissing his shoulder; she needs to pee, so she scoots him out after handing him a wet wash cloth so he can clean up.

They spend the rest of the night in bed, hugging and kissing, making love a couple more times that night. There’s one week left on their project, and then they will be free to stop hiding their relationship.

As they are finally falling asleep, Tris confesses to Tobias that she misses Aemon and wants to see him tomorrow.

“Your wish is my command,” Tobias says softly before kissing her. “I also want to actually make it through some of those Game of Thrones episodes instead of having to turn it off ten minutes in because we end up fooling around.”

“Good luck with that! _”_ Tris says, smiling as she falls asleep in his arms.

**++o+ Story End +o++**

**_Author's note:_ ** _This is the end! I hope you all enjoyed it. A huge thank you to my Beta, Barbara, for all of her hard work on this story. It wouldn't be the same without her! I love working on FourTris with her. Thank you!_

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story. I'm aiming to post a new chapter every week. A special thanks to my Divergent Beta, BK2U. Her attention to detail, personal time and ability to reel in my occasional (lol) sappiness is highly appreciated. This story was originally written for my Game of Thrones work (Jon x Dany), I've completely revamped it to fit Tobias x Tris. Now BK2U is doing an awesome/detailed review of each chapter before I post. I am excited to share this with my Divergent readers. Have a great day.


End file.
